


Crying Alone

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Series: Afton Family/FNaF Stories [1]
Category: Afton Family - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aka he can play guitar and drums, Also my au- I headcanon certain things you might not agree with, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Animatronic Midoriya Izuku, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Brother Takami Keigo | Hawks, But he himself is not in here yet, But that’s latter in the story, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dead Midoriya Inko, Dead Midoriya Izuku, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Gen, Good Parent Takami Keigo | Hawks, Hero Midoriya Izuku, I post when I finish writing, I spent so long on these tags and there’s still more to add, Immortal Midoriya Izuku, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Kinda, Kinda?, Like immediately after, Midoriya Izuku Can’t Cook, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is Shadow Freddy, Midoriya Izuku is The Crying Child, Midoriya Izuku is an Animatronic, Midoriya Izuku-centric, Musician Midoriya Izuku, My Hero Academia Spoilers, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Pre-Canon, Reincarnation, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Takami Keigo | Hawks is a good winged bro, The Bite of '83, The Bite of '87, The Crying Child is Named Chris Afton, UH-, Underground Hero Midoriya Izuku, We die like people, William Afton Knows Japanese, bc I’m non-binary and dislike being forced into gender roles, because I barely go over it, bur not much, but The other way around-, but also not?, but it’s more brotherly, canon? what’s that, fnaf - Freeform, fnaf 2 map, hed never hurt Izuku in a way that would permanately harm him, incase the other tags didn’t tell you, its a huge plot point, its not clear what it is exactly unless you already knew, it’s like barely reincarnation, like the only thing that can kill him is fire-, like way later, plot? what plot, unless something happens and I can’t like Ao3 doesn’t work for me, you choose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: Izuku’d always been a crier. It was in his DNA. Kacchan would make fun of it for him.After a villain attack kills his mom, said villain’s Quirk leaving him in an unfamiliar area, he has a good excuse to cry.The only problem? His adopted brother, Michael Afton, doesn’t see it that same way.Or: Midoriya Izuku is the Crying Child, and Shadow Freddy. He’ll still be the best hero, though!UNDER EDITING!!!Rough Table of Contents:1: Intro/Prolouge(?)2-5: FNaF main part6: Bridge7-19: MHA pre-canon20: Entering canon timeline
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton, Elizabeth Afton & The Crying Child, Jiro Kyoka & Midoriya Izuku, Michael Afton & The Crying Child, Midoriya Izuku & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Mrs. Afton & The Crying Child (Five Nights at Freddy's), Shadow Freddy & Withered Bonnie, Shadow Freddy & Withered Chica, Shadow Freddy & Withered Foxy, Shadow Freddy & Withered Freddy, The Crying Child & Older Brother (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Series: Afton Family/FNaF Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990117
Comments: 90
Kudos: 283
Collections: Dead/Death Related Midoriya Izuku AUs, FNaF Crossovers





	1. Here In My Land Of Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and consider reading some other ones of mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before we start, a few things.
> 
> 1\. I decided to name C.C. Chris  
> 2\. Michael Afton is NOT C.C. Here. I don’t believe he would have survived the bite and have been able to work. The frontal lobe controls the parts of the body responsible for, like, free will and decision making. I forget the exact term but I did research on it.  
> 3\. I get William’s terrible and stuff, but this is also through the filter of Izuku’s view on him and the world. 
> 
> EDITED AS OF MARCH 5TH, 2021

Izuku- Chris this time- sat, rubbing his eyes. His brother, Michael, had been bullying him again. 

He couldn’t help it. His mother’s genes had passed on to him, and he cried easily. His curls had brushed onto his eyes and he wiped them away, blinking rapidly.

Michael was always better than Kacchan though. Kacchan would blind him sometimes, and he wouldn't be able to see, or he’d make little explosions on his skin. It _hurt_ because of Kacchan.

He knew, somehow, that no one had Quirks here anymore, and that he wasn’t in his time. His green hair had seemed out of place, but thankfully it appeared black to most so he played that card when asked about it.

He sniffled as he remembered the situation that had brought him here. His Momma had been driving him to the Quirk doctor, but a villain had trapped them and put Momma to sleep.

Then he was here, sitting on his butt in a playground. No one spoke Japanese, and he was scared. He tried asking for help, for a hero, but no one did anything.

But then the Aftons found him. They brought him to the police, and Elizabeth had gotten attached to him. And Mr. Afton had been unable to say no to her and adopted him, not that Mrs. Afton minded. 

Mr. Afton had whispered to him quietly and Izuku was so excited because _he understood him_! He could tell someone what happened! 

Mr. Afton told Mrs. Afton about what happened, and she made him some food. It wasn’t Momma’s katsudon, but...

She was really nice. She always made him cookies when he was sad, and read him books when he couldn’t sleep. Once he was left in their care, at least.

At least, before The Nightmares started. They didn’t let him sleep, and he was young enough then to still be taking naps during the day. But now…

Now he was too old for that. Michael would scare him if he tried, the Foxy mask looking too much like Nightmare Foxy.

He liked Spring Bonnie and Fredbear better. Fredbear would be nice afterwards, and Spring Bonnie wasn’t a Nightmare. 

Chris didn’t understand why Mr. Afton needed to make more. Fredbear’s Dinner was much more fun, without all the bright colors around and checkered patterns. All the kids running around…

He didn’t like it at all. He wanted them to go away, because they were all icky, fingers greasy with pizza oil.

When Mr. Afton invited him to Fredbear’s for his birthday, he accepted. He could tell Spring Bonnie all about what Fredbear did to him at night! Maybe he’d even stop him...

But…

But...

Michael had other plans. He lifted Chris up, despite what Elizabeth said. Her protests were ignored as he sobbed, unable to form cohere and sentences and instead just begging him to put him down with broken English. He and his friend lifted him up, bringing him closer to Fredbear. The jaw was wide open, and they counted down.

The jaw was as big as Nightmare Fredbear’s and the teeth looked so sharp.

Chris closed his eyes, hoping for it to be over. It got louder, like if he was in an echo room.

Then…

It was dark, red, and painful. His head hurt bad, and he wanted his Momma and Mrs. Afton.

He heard a scream, a vague sound like Mr. Afton and then silence. He hated it. 

He was tired, so tired, but someone was telling him to stay awake.

He shut his eyes (not that it changed anything. He already couldn’t see anything other than _red_. They’d forgive him if he just rested his eyes a little, right?

Yeah. He was tired, and needed a nap.

Chris smiled, blood pouring out of his head as there was a giant gash in it, and he slept.

* * *

Chris rubbed his eyes, frowning. His head hurt. His plushies, the nightmares, sat in front of him. 

“You’re broken.” Fredbear stated. He continued speaking, and Chris was just scared. He wasn’t really paying attention, wondering how his plushies had gotten here. That was cut short though, and he screamed as the plushies disappeared. Izuku cried, and cried, because he was alone and his head hurt real, real bad.

No one came to comfort him. Momma wasn’t there, neither was Mrs. Afton

He hated it, and was left to cry to himself in the dark. 

A figure approached him, their form heavily shadowed so that he could only make out small details and a rough silhouette of a jumper and some jeans. They extended their large hand, and Chris took it. 

His eyes widened as he felt an unfamiliar weight settle on his back, and there seemed to be more lighting on the figure's face, allowing Chris to make out a sharp nose and a soft smile. 

Chris blacked out afterwards, but he remembered a familiar, but at the same time completely unknown, voice.

“Good luck, little dude. Make it count for both of us.”

* * *

Chris awoke in a dark, cold room. He lifted his arm to rub his eye, but… It wasn’t his arm.

It was purple, furry, and cold.

His whole body was cold. He hated it. He began to sob uncontrollably. 

Izuku stayed there for years, all alone. Sometimes he’d see the Toys play, and there were times that the Originals came by. He felt bad for them, especially after finding out they were possessed as well.

_“So, what were your names when you guys were alive?” He asked._

_“Jeremy…” Bonnie responded, red eyes glowing in the dark room._

_“Fritz Almeyer, matey!” Foxy said, surprisingly cheerful despite the circumstances that led them to meet._

_“Susie!” Chica said, examine her cupcake, Carl._

_“My name was Gabriel. Gabriel Cruz.”_

_“Chris. Mine was Chris Afton,” Izuku stared before pausing. “But… I guess I also had a life before that? My name was Midoriya Izuku- Izuku Midoriya in the American way- then.”_

_“Wait, what do you mean _another life_? And Afton, like William Afton?!” Fre- _Gabriel_ exclaimed. _

_“I mean… I was four, I think, going to the Quirk doctor when I got caught in a villain attack. I woke up here, and Mr. Afton found me. Mrs. Afton-San and him have taken care of me since.”_

_“Wait, so correct me if I’m wrong, but this means Afton had a family?” Jeremy said._

_“Yeah. He had a daughter, Elizabeth, and a son, Michael,” Chris smiled, thinking of Lizzie._

_“S-So…. We…” Susie’s voice quivered. Freddy and Foxy nodded while Jeremy did the best resemblance of a frown he could do with the top half of his face missing._

_“So, did he kill ye as well, arrrr?” Fritz said, glancing at Chris He widened his metal eyes, shocked at what he was implying._

_“W-What?! No! I- No! Mr. Afton didn’t kill me!” He protested, arms waving wildly to prove his point._

_“So then, how are you… y’know, dead?” Chica shrugged._

_“Oh… Well, my Onii-Chan was playing a prank on me and decided to put me on Fredbear’s mouth. His spring locks were loose though, and my head was crushed. I lost my frontal lobe, and I found out I was in a coma for a couple days later. I died then.”_

_“All the Aftons arrr killers…” Foxy muttered. He grit his teeth. “What is an ‘onii-chan’?”_

_“A brother, and I mean, not all of them are…”_

_If Susie was in an anime, she would have sweatdropped. However, she wasn’t. She frantically waved her arms, wires flying about. “Oh! Other than you, right? You haven’t killed any nightguards yet!” Her broken voice box echoed throughout the room, scratchy and rough._

_“No, I haven’t. I don’t think I could… If you kill them, you’re just as bad as him.” Izuku sighed._

_“Awww, you’re a great person, Sha- Wait. What do you want us to call you?” Jeremy asked._

_He ponders that for a moment. Izuku was alone, his Momma had left him, and Kacchan was a bully. Chris was a kid who had a tragic past and couldn’t stand up for himself._

_He thougg, for a moment, of the tale of Heracles and Theseus._

_Maybe… Maybe Izuku could have a new start, though?_

_“Izuku. Izuku is fine.”_


	2. There’s A Ghost Inside Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku spends time with his friends, and Keigo wasn’t fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks to the poll, I will not be giving Izuku One for All. He will know of it’s existence however, when he returns to his timeline!
> 
> Also, I have a sketch of Izuku I’ll probably post next chapter! I put some notes on it, and it’ll be his appearance when he returns back to pre-canon MHA timeline, or after he leaves to the FNaF timeline.

Susie stared at the boy in front of her. Jeremy was doing the same while Gabriel smirked as best he could.

How could someone’s own brother do that..? Susie never had a brother herself, but she knew brothers were supposed to be nice!

Apparently Izuku’s brother wasn’t like that.

Susie grit her teeth as she used every bit of her self control to hold herself back from leaving and killing that boy. Karma, she’d call it, if she did attack him.

Despite Izuku’s denial of it being his fault, she felt bad for him. How long had he been alone? Thirty-ish years?

Susie’s math wasn’t perfect- she never finished school after all, Gabriel’s party had been around third grade, but she knew that he was younger than her.

He didn’t deserve this. He was a good guy, if Susie’s gut was any indication.

She wished she would’ve listened to it on _that_ day. Maybe then she and her friends wouldn’t be here.

But, she supposes, she wouldn’t have met Izuku. It was funny, in a way. 

She shook her head, deciding to focus on the here and now, which was with a little boy trapped in a metal suit in slightly better condition than theirs.

“Hey, you mentioned something about a ‘Quirk doctor?’ What’s that?” Jeremy asked. 

“Oh! In my first life, almost everyone had a superpower, kinda! And they were called Quirks. My momma and I were going to the doctor to see what mine might be when we got attacked. Then I woke up here like I said,” he said, a soft smile gracing his purple face.

Jeremy’s eyes seemed to glow brighter, if only for a moment, before dimming slightly. Gabriel smiled in awe, as he had been a few months the youngest, while Fritz was the oldest of the group.

“That’z so cool! Can ye’ tell me more what itzzz like, mate?” Asked Fritz, Foxy’s voice box slightly changing his speech no matter how much he willed it to be normal.

“Yep! It all started centuries before I was born, with a glowing baby...”

* * *

Hawks stared at the scene. Fire licked at the concrete foundations of buildings, threatening those that hadn’t escaped. A villain had torn up the road, injuring several civilians, and killing one and severely injuring a kid. A small child and their mother, he guessed, based on their similarities and age estimates. 

A check through their database confirmed this. Midoriya Inko and Midoriya Izuku, mother and son. The boy’s father had divorced them about three years ago, so there was no one to notify other than landlords about this.

Still…

He couldn’t stop thinking about his friend, Todoroki Touya, who had died in a fire at his house. 

_(Keigo wouldn’t forget the simple detail that the fire was red with blue flames sparking up, showing both Todoroki men with Fire Quirks being the culprits. He couldn’t, not when it was the reason his friend died.)_

He was sure the only reason the hospital staff didn’t kick him out was because of his pro status. He was thankful as well that no one had seen him outside of the staff; thanks to heroes being healed here often, they’d been put into a contract regarding who was there. 

Keigo was almost thankful at how much faith they put into heroes. There was only one downside, bye he hoped it would never happen. If a villain got a hero’s license…. Keigo didn’t want to think about what could happen. 

_(Somewhere far away, and yet somewhat near, Enji sneezed.)_

Keigo sighed, getting up and heading to his patrol route. After all, he was the hero that was too fast for his own good, he couldn’t never sit still.

_(Keigo wasn’t fast enough to save him)_

* * *

Izuku grinned next to Susie, who was howling on the floor with laughter. Fritz was wheezing, while Jeremy’s lower jaw opened and closed in a motion that Izuku could only interpret as silent laughter. 

He smiled after calming down, glad for his friends. He frowned though, as he heard the Toys moving. The Withereds glanced up.

“I guess the nightguards here.” 

“Yeah… See ya, ‘Zuku!” Susie said. They left and headed to their areas, leaving Izuku alone in the parts and service room.

Izuku smiled at the thought of how much his friends cared for him. It was a nice contrast to Kacchan.

Kacchan… he hadn’t thought about him for a while. Kacchan had been his first friend, even if only loosely, but he was someone Izuku missed deeply.

He didn’t know what to do if he had the choice between seeing his family and friends from his first time again, or going back to the Aftons.

Chris shook his head, forcing himself to stop thinking about it. Kacchan wasn’t here, another was Michael, Liz, or Afton-San. There was no point focusing on the past, after all.

Izuku gave himself one last moment to reminisce however, before he powered himself off.

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes, frowning. He knew it was the cleaning crew going through, and soon they’d open the store, so he couldn’t move out of his room. 

He heard the cart bump over the loose tile (it was broken when Fritz pushed Gabriel and he hit his head on it) and knew they had left the building shortly after.

He teleported out of his room, heading to the Toys’ stage.

“Hey, Teddy!” Izuku said happily. He’d have about half an hour before the place opened and the dayshift workers came.

“Hey, Izuku! What’s up?” Said Toy Freddy, or Teddy as Izuku had nicknamed him. 

“Meh, not much, just needed to stretch my legs. Did Gabriel and his crew kill the nightguard, or are they waiting for tomorrow?” He asked casually.

“They’re waiting until tomorrow. We’re supposed to move about, y’know, to distract him? I’ll have to double check though!” Mangle said, their voice box creating several different pitches. 

Teddy frowned. “I wanted to brief him on the plan!” He pouted slightly. Izuku patted his back, and smiled. 

“Hey, it’s alright! There’s still some details you can tell me about. And you can tell me about it tomorrow night too!” Izuku said, lifting Teddy’s spirits.

“Yeah, you’re right!” He said, before heading over to Toy Chica, who seemed bored in their conversation.

“Hey, Char, how’s it going?” He asked The Puppet. She’d always been kind to him, especially after he found out about him being possessed as well. She was also Lizzie’s friend when she was alive, which made her someone familiar in a new world for him, and a constant source of comfort.

“Not much, what about you, Izu?” She asked, giving him a fist bump. He made a shrugging motion to convey that no, not much was happening either, and they had a chat. The Mangle had ended up joining in for a while before moving to chat with Toy Bonnie.

The clock had struck, and they ran over to their places, Izuku blending in with the shadows.

The day was starting, and the Toys had a performance, so he chatted with Shadow Bonnie.

“Hey Shady!” He said. Izuku smiled at him, thankful for this close friend he had within the pizzeria.

Out of everyone, he felt the closest to Shadow Bonnie. He was reminded of Auntie Mitsuki by the counterpart of Toy Bonnie.

He was caring, and also had tons of energy, but knew when to reel it. He was like Uncle Masaru because of that side of him that was calm and cautious. 

But most of that time he was like Auntie Mitsuki.

“Not much. Hey, wanna spook the Originals?” He asked. 

Shadow Bonnie’s wicked smile (which was distinct, despite the smile he commonly wore) told him everything he needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a while researching on the fnaf wiki about the characters to try to make this seem in character for them. I apologize for any inaccuracies, as I myself have never played the games.
> 
> (I’m way too paranoid after watching or interacting with anything horror related to play them myself-)
> 
> Also, should he reunite with the Aftons? Even if it’s just for a bit? I’m personally leaning towards no, and to just send back, but I wanna know.


	3. A Girl With Braided Hair Here Before Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku learns something he shouldn’t have, and learns something he needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I edited this to look a little better and figured out the italic problem. I also added small thing because there was a small plot hole.

Izuku stared at the wall, frowning. He felt something was coming, but he didn’t know what. He tried to shake off the feeling, but it wouldn’t go away.

He decided to ignore it and hang out with his friends instead, Shadow Bonnie being a weirdo, Susie and Jeremy battling each other with an Uno deck they found from last night. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy were having a staring contest, while Mangle chatted with Marionette about whether left or right was more dependable.

(Really, Mangle? It’s clearly left!) Mari seemed to be tired of the conversation, as Mangle was very enthusiastic about why right was superior. So, naturally, Izuku went over to Charlie and asked if she could come with him.

“So, I was wondering. Why did Mr. Afton kill you? You’re Liz’s friend, and we both know he can’t say no to her. She’s probably devastated!” Izuku exclaimed.

“Zu…. Liz’s… Liz’s gone,” she seemed to choke on her words. Izuku was shocked. Sure, she was a little too enthusiastic about dress up, but she was energetic like him, and playing in the yard with Charlotte and her…

He missed it so much now. Her smile she would give that lit up his world with how cheerful she was? It made him proud to be her brother, and now he’d never see it again.

He already knew he wouldn’t, but he still had the hope that someday… Someday she’d come, and he’d just know she was here, and they’d catch up on everything. 

But it would never happen now.

“W-Where? How?” He managed to stutter out. Charlie glanced down, her purple tear streaks coated in oil. Izuku was sure he was too.

“At Circus Baby’s Pizza World… She went missing. It’d been a month with no leads, and Uncle William…” she trailed off, but Izuku knew what she meant. Izuku frowned again and grabbed a napkin to dab at the oil that had tainted his fur.

He handed one to Mari, who accepted it thankfully. She cleaned off her oil streaks, which smudged slightly, but Izuku carefully dabbed the napkin in a glass that was left and wiped it. He made sure to stay away from the edges of the mask, not wanting her to short-circuit.

They sat together in silence for a bit longer, thinking about their best memories with Liz.

* * *

Liz sighed, staring ahead of her. She’d been stuck in Circus Baby, unable to move during the day when people were around. It tore her apart, after she saw her dad run in looking for her before leaving.

She’d wanted to shout, to stomp, to do anything to let him know that she was here. But she couldn’t.

She was Circus Baby, a metal lady, and forgotten. Daddy didn’t come in anymore, and she was alone.

She hated it. She wanted to play dress up with Mommy, or Chris. Chris had been gone for a little while, and Michael hadn’t come out of his room as much.

She missed her brothers, both of them. She missed Charlie, too. Her silky soft hair she loved to braid when playing dress up with her, the braids would follow her. She looked so much like a princess that Lizzie was jealous of her.

But she knew what happened. Chris wouldn’t be coming back, and she wouldn’t be going back either. 

She didn’t want to know, so she ignored that voice that told her that in the back of her head. Daddy would come. He loved her. Hems come here and save her!

…

Right..?

* * *

Izuku stared ahead of him, at the safe room. It’s been boarded up recently (he was powered off at the time, as the day was starting soon) and he wondered why. Mari had just said it was off-limits, and something happened that made it dangerous.

Izuku, having retorted with he was already dead, stared at her. She refused to continue her explanation.

Naturally, he decided to explore himself. He glanced around before teleporting in on the other side of the door. He wasn’t sure what it was (for all he knew, acid could have spread, or worse, water.) and decided to be better safe than sorry.

There was something different. Spring Bonnie was in the corner. His voice box had been damaged, as well as some of his processors and other mechanics Izuku didn’t understand, so they mostly left him alone. He was usually powered off, so they didn’t visit much. He probably should have visited sooner, consider it’d been a couple months since his last visit.

Izuku occasionally left him gifts, though. A small party hat once that a kid left behind, a chalkboard and chalk, and other various objects left from parties.

Spring Bonnie sometimes left him notes (even if the lettering was shaky and sometimes took him a couple minutes to figure out) and Izuku treasured them.

It was an unspoken thing. Mari had seen him leaving, but didn’t say anything, so he assumed it was fine.

Charlotte was the ‘mom friend’ and kept them out of danger. She occasionally led kids away that had wandered too close to the Parts and Service, or the Withered Animatronics, or Spring Bonnie’s room.

But thanks to his friendship with him, he knew something was off. First off, he looked… Dirty. Izuku knew that sitting in the room there would lead to him being dusty and dirty, but there was a different type of dirty now.

He also moved, something he didn’t do often. He used to be against the side of the wall, but now he was in the middle of the wall. 

He decided to power Spring Bonnie on himself, which normally he disliked, but he was concerned about his friend.

He pressed the button on his back and held it before tapping a spot on him which was created incase a kid somehow managed to get to the power button.

A glowing circle revolved around his eyes before fading into a soft glow around his eyes.

“Ẅ̴̳̱̲̮͚̘̳̻̪̭̅h̶͈̓̑̍ã̵͖̟?̶̣̻̱̮̉͗͆̈́̕ͅ” he said, voice box messing with his words in a way similar to Fritz.

“You alright, Springs?” He asked. “You looked different, and you moved.”

“I̴̳̥͋͗̈́͛̄̈̎͛͘’̶̜̝̘̈͐̇̊͛̌̄m̴̛̙̹̬͔͔̞͈̑͆͑̉͑͘ ̸̘̗̼̱̬̩̾͛̂͝n̴̨̹͕͚̣͍̟̫̳̥̿̿͂̅ơ̶̫̳̱̗͇̺͍̘̪̼̈̏̍̍͑͝t̷̮̹͈̪͘͘ ̶̨̯̖̜̫̼̺̘̟̫̾̔̈́̌͒̓͂͌͝͠S̴̤͎̠̰̽̓̇p̸͕̲̪̮̙͈̽͜͝ŗ̵̖̪͔͉̬͖͛̂̑͐̚i̴̻̖͈̤̣̘̫̩̖̔n̶̛̮͓͂̔͛́̌͆͠͠͠ġ̸̙͖̘͙̯̃̈́̇̌͛̚͜ ̷̰̓̏͌̋͋B̷͈̭̮̬̖̘̋͘ó̸͓̤̤͙̬̱̗̈́͛̍͐́̚͠ņ̸͉̩̮̳̜͎̀̍̐̒̽́̕ͅn̵̨̳̲̟̘̓͐͗͌̈́͂i̵̡̧̩̲̖̼̖͂ͅė̴̛͚̖͓̓̽̔̿͘ͅ.̸͕͕̩̇̄́̂.̷̖̬̳͔̝̯͖̊̿̊.̶̢̹̠͔̤̼͇̰̌” he said, voice hoarse and dry.

“Alright… What’s your name then?” He asked carefully. He didn’t know if a kid might have possessed him or not.

There was a pause, full of silence, before he spoke slowly. “W̴̡̛̭̖̮͆̃į̵̱̮̱͖̯̼̱͙́̋l̷̛̦͚͆̓̏̉̈́͘l̷̥͊̀i̵̙̱̰̥̓̾a̴̩̤̜̠͍̦̔̇̓̔͜m̸̡̼͆̀͗̒͘.̷̟̲͒̈̈́̉.̴̛̜̥̱̂̿͊̑͘͘.̵̥̑”

“Alright, William, what do you remember?”

“I̸͎̥̤̘͔̫͚̊̔̐̉̾.̵̨͇͔̺͈͉͉̱̙̺̏.̶̢̛͇̭̣̀͋̃̍̉̉̚.̵̡̠̗͓̱̦̞̫̫̹̀̾͛̇ ̴̛̺̩̠̰̠͚̤̈́̄̄̈́T̷̢́ḧ̶̢͓̭̞͍̥̞̙̱̉̄̿͛ͅḙ̶̮̫̟̫̙̟̥̖͐̽̈́͌͂͐̈́́̑͜ ̷̛̱̠́́̈́̌̑͝͝k̵̹͇͎̭͚̹̪̏͒͗̀̓̒͆i̵̧̨̻̠̻̭̥̿̑̽̊̓͜͝ͅd̷̡̲̺̠͈͍̒̎̇̽̌̆̀̀̃͘s̴̨̡͈̻͚̘̺̫͇͂̏̇͐͒.̴̫̝̝̦͋̽̌̽̓̀̚.̷̨̜̽̎͐̀̚.̵̩̖̳͍̂̾͊͠ ̶͖͐̓̄̓̈́T̵̡͉͕̬̦͂̓͑́̇͘h̶̢̼̥̺̜̤̰̥̻͑̋̕e̶̖̙̣̬͌̓̌ͅṅ̴̜͉̟̈́̐̅͒̀ͅ.̵͍͍̮͎̮̈́͛.̵̢̧̠̦͓̭͙̱̉͛͊̕ͅ.̸̧̮͔̙͕̯͒͋̌́͑” he frowned. He tilted his head slightly, seeming to cause him pain.

Izuku frowned as made a crunching sound. He knew that after his bite and the unfortunate injury of a worker, the Springlock suits were deemed dangerous, hence why Springs was here in the first place.

“I’m gonna guess you died in the suit?” He said, and it was neither a question nor a statement. The stuff nod he received was enough to tell him he was right. “Well, I’m Midoriya Izuku, you can call me Izuku or Shadow Freddy!”

“A̸͍̣̲̜̮̠͇̫̣̰͑̎̔̾́͆͐̀͝s̴͈̜̭̬̮̬̱̭̟̍ͅi̸̯̖̳̝̬̇̋ą̶̜̪̯̜̘͚̺̽̔̓̉n̷̢̲̖̦͋́͋͗́͑?̵͉͙͓͒̌͑̂̽̍͝” He asked, based off the slight accent Izuku still had and his introduction format. The boy in question nodded, saying where he was born.

_“₥Ɏ ₴Ø₦ ₩₳₴ ₣ⱤØ₥ J₳₱₳₦… ₩Ɇ ₦ɆVɆⱤ ₣ØɄ₦Đ ØɄ₮ ₩Ⱨ₳₮ ₳₵₮Ʉ₳ⱠⱠɎ Ⱨ₳₱₱Ɇ₦ɆĐ ₮Ø Ⱨł₥ ฿Ɇ₣ØⱤɆ ₩Ɇ ₣ØɄ₦Đ Ⱨł₥…”_ It seemed the voice box was able to function better with Japanese, as the glitching was less. However, it did still malfunction.

_“Really? What’s his name?”_ He asked.

_₵ⱧⱤł₴. Ⱨł₴ ₦₳₥Ɇ ₩₳₴ ₵ⱧⱤł₴. Ⱨł₴ ₴₥łⱠɆ… ₲ØĐ, ł’₥ ₲Ⱡ₳Đ ł ₣ØɄ₦Đ Ⱨł₥. ɎØɄ ₦ɆVɆⱤ ₭₦Ø₩ ⱧØ₩ ₥Ʉ₵Ⱨ ɎØɄ’ⱠⱠ ₥ł₴₴ ₴Ø₥ɆØ₦Ɇ Ʉ₦₮łⱠ ₮ⱧɆɎ’ⱤɆ ₲Ø₦Ɇ…“”_ he trailed off. Izuku had a feeling he didn’t like, and realized why Charlie told him to stay away.

“I’m sorry. I gotta go now, the kids are gonna be coming and Puppet’s gonna be worried if I’m not in my room.” He said. William said goodbye and Izuku left to contemplate the new information.

* * *

He knew that was Mr. Afton in there. He somehow got Springlocked, and Charlie knew about it. He wanted to know, but he knew if he asked she would get suspicious.

So, what could he do? He sighed, planting his paw on his face as he frowned deeply.

The worst thing was he couldn’t even ask for advice, so the only thing left to do?

Ignore it. He decided to talk to Mangle (they’d just adopted the name, as they liked it better than Toy Foxy) and told them very clearly why left was way better than right, which led to a… _Passionate Discussion_

Either way (pun intended), Izuku won by mentioning how they always take the right path and die in movies. Mangle had to agree with that, and the discussion ended there.

Izuku smirked cheekily at them, happy for his friend. 

Yeah, this was a fine (after)life to live. He wouldn’t mind changing it, and he wouldn’t die the world.

He had his friends, and that was all he needed after he heard about what happened to Liz and Charlie.

Mr. Afton, Michael, Kacchan, and Mrs. Afton were a part of his past now.

Izuku lived(was that phrase correct, considering he was dead by medical means and legally?) in the present, and it always worked for him. Occasionally he’d think about the future, but that was in the past now.

He was no longer Chris Afton, or Midoriya Izuku.

He was just Izuku, or Shadow Freddy. Friend to the Animatronics and dead.

And Izuku was fine with living that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William: Luke, I am your father
> 
> Izuku: Uno reverse card, you’re being disowned


	4. You’ll Blow Us All Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku picks up a few hobbies, realizes he can’t do one, and thinks too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think next chapter I’ll add Willy again, and then Izuku will go back. I didn’t want to rush it with him you back, and decided to show his relationship with FNaF 2, and decided to give him a skill. However, I think waiting any longer is just drawing it out too much.
> 
> Enjoy!

Izuku didn’t know what to do. On one hand, he could admit it to Charlie, and then ask her for an explanation. On the other, she might get mad at him.

It was complicated, to say the least. He hated how complicated this was. He should be able to go up to her and ask her about it! But then, what if she was mad he didn’t listen and then yelled at him, or worse, kicked him out of the pizzeria!

He shuddered. Where would he go then? The rain would get him then and he’d malfunction because of the water! Charlie and the others would hate him too, and they were his only friends!

He didn’t know what to do… 

Well, he did, but it felt wrong… But he knew...

He couldn’t tell them, no matter what.

* * *

Izuku stared out the window, seeing the dark night and one surrounding store. It was sad. 

Freedom was so close to him, he couldn’t just step out of the door, and yet…

He couldn’t. What would he do once he got out? He didn’t have a home, money, or a family to go to anymore.

He sighed, balling his paw into a fist. He turned around, seeing Shadow Bonnie.

“Hey…” he said softly to his friend. His closest one here. 

“You wanna leave too?” He asked. Izuku was shocked; he had been read so easily, but reluctantly nodded. “Me too. I want to see my friend from life, but I can’t.” Shadow Bonnie sighed heavily.

Izuku stared. “You… Were alive once too?” He asked. 

“Yeah… My name was Elijah. I had this great group of friends, we all had Fazbear masks, as it was before it was rebooted. But then…” he trailed off, seeming to choke on something despite not needing the air to ‘live’ nor have the body parts required for choking.

“Then we hurt _him_ , and it all went downhill from there. We had a huge fight over it, and two of my friends left. The one with the Foxy mask, and the one with a Freddy mask. Only Mika stayed, the Chica mask, but then she was different.

“We ended up going swimming in a river together for her little sister’s birthday, but I got stuck in an undertow, and… I died.”

Izuku looked down before walking over to his friend, offering a hug but giving him enough time to pull back if he didn’t want it.

“I was born in Japan, but my mom died and I was brought here. I ended up being adopted, and had a brother, Michael. He was kinda mean; he used to bully me, but it got bad one day… He tried to prank me, but I ended up buying because of it.” Izuku said slowly. He closed his eyes, remembering the dark red covering his eyes, and the pure exhaustion from trying to stay alive.

“My name’s Izuku, by the way. You’ve probably heard Charlotte or any of the Originals call me it before, so now you know why. You can call me that.”

“I had figured such,” Shadow Bon- Elijah? Stated. 

“Anyways, what do you want me to call you?” Izuku asked softly.

“Shadow Bonnie is fine. I… Had too many bad memories as Elijah, and I want to leave that behind.”

“Alright, Badow.” He said, using the nickname he knew he hated to try to lighten the mood.

“ _Hey_!” He said, a small smile on his face. He knew what Izuku was doing, but thankful for it. 

He didn’t deserve Izuku, not after what he did to Chris. The poor boy he’d helped murder. 

He was a murderer, and even without Chris’s death it didn’t change. All the nightguards he’d helped kill…

He wondered if Chris would forgive him.

* * *

“Hey, what’s this?” Asked Izuku, tearing a piece of paper off the cork board. He handed it to Charlie, who examined it before frowning.

“A missing child’s paper… Last known location: Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria.” Charlie sighed, handing it back. “I’ll go ask Goldie or Cassidy if they got any new souls recently. So far it’s just the three, Damien, Cassidy, and Goldie.”

She headed off to what Izuku assumed was Goldie’s room, and Izuku was left alone. He sat, waiting, as Toy Bonnie came over.

“Hey, Izuku!” He exclaimed happily. Izuku nodded, a small smile on his face, at the sentient, rather than possessed animatronic.

“What’s up, T.B.? How’s it going with Teddy being chaotic while Chica burns down the kitchen?” He asked.

“As well as you’d expect, but it’s getting a little better. Chica somehow found a recipe book, so now she’s got cooking times. The only time she misses is when she forgets, and we have to fix it before the cooking staff comes in the morning!” He said, sighing.

“That’s great! Less fires are always welcome,” Izuku chuckled and Toy Bonnie agreed. The rabbit grabbed his guitar.

Izuku decided to ask something he’d been wondering for a while. “Hey, T.B., do you think you could teach me some guitar?” He asked.

Bonnie smiled before nodding, the rabbit ears swaying back and forth to keep up with the motion

He grabbed his guitar and showed Izuku how to hold it. Since he didn’t have five finger on this form, he’d have to learn how to over come it.

Bonnie'd explained that to him, and the his guitar had been specially designed for his animatronic hands, but Izuku still wanted to at least give it a try.

Bonnie smirked before showing him the different parts.

* * *

Izuku stared at his friend. He’d given him a lesson for about an hour, but the nightguard came, and they had to help out and distract him. Izuku even moved outside his room, which was strange for him, since during the night he always stayed in there.

He looked towards the camera before teleporting out of view, probably panicking the guard, but he really just went into the bathrooms.

He decided to stay there for a while. He nightguard was probably searching frantically for him, not paying attention to the other animatronics.

That was his part, after all, in the plan. They’d taken advantage of him staying inside the Parts and Service room.

He let out a menacing chuckle, which echoed through the halls, and then made a couple thudding noises against the vent. 

He decided to stop and let the others do their part now, sending a smirk to Mari as he teleported into his room quickly before returning to the bathroom 

He waited for a few more minutes before he heard a scream and a couple snaps . He knew they’d finished and went back to his room.

Thanks fully they’d moved him out and he sat down again, lowering off. 

He’d done his job, helped his friends with their plan.

* * *

“Cassidy says she hasn’t noticed anyone else. It might genuinely be a missing person’s case,” Charlie said, sighing. Izuku nodded before placing the paper back up.

“That’s nice to know. I’m glad someone else didn’t go through that,” Izuku said, smiling softly. “I hope they are okay, though.”

Toy Bonnie came up to him and asked Mari if he could steal Izuku for a moment. 

Izuku decided to try the song he’d been learning, and he did it without any stumbles.

Admittedly, he had been practicing for about a month, an hour each day, but those were the specifics!

Izuku managed to get it though his hard work alone. (And Toy Bonnie’s help, but that was teaching him cords, positions, and how to move his hands.)

Izuku cheered happily, while T.B. and Shadow Bonnie congratulated him.

He continued his practices after that, even deciding to try a drum set that was a prototype while they waited for another guard to be hired.

The other inhabitants of the pizzeria hated him, but he eventually got the hang of it. Once he did, he decided to try cooking with Chica.

He failed at that one, and Teddy kicked him out shortly after as he set fire to the kitchen faster than Chica ever had.

His talent was not in cooking, but that was fine. His talent and passion was music.

 _But what about being a hero?_ the small voice in his head asked. Izuku pondered it for a second- he had Shadow Freddy’s body now, which could help him in heroics- but stopped himself when he realized he wouldn’t ever be able to be a hero.

After all, he was stuck here, in the pizzeria. Other kids were happy to be here while he was coming to hate the building, loving the inhabitants.

He didn’t know what he’d do if he had the chance to leave.

Izuku didn’t have to think about that, though. And he was glad for that, he was with his family right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I myself haven’t played guitar nor drums, though I have played piano for years, so if there’s any details I missed about his animatronic form hindering his music abilities, please send me a comment!
> 
> And yes, Elijah was one of the bullies (not canon). If you want to know what one exactly, Chica mask.
> 
> Sorry if this sounds annoying, but share this with your friends please! I love writing this, and the more comments and kudos I get, the more motivation I feel to write this!


	5. What Ever Did We Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finds a sweater. That’s it. Well, there’s a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, last chapter of peace!!! Who’s ready for angst? Cuz it’s about to go up by a factor of ten!

Izuku took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He hoped William was powered on, otherwise he wouldn’t hear it.

“Izuku?” A clearer, less distorted voice said. He must’ve fixed his voice box while Izuku was gone.

“Yeah. Mind if I come in?” He asked. William agreed, and Izuku opened the steel door, which lightly scraped on the floor but not enough to alert Charlie to his location and doings.

“How’ve you been?” He asked. His voice shook slightly, but thanks to Shadow Freddy’s voice box, which occasionally glitched his words, it wasn’t noticeable.

“As well as you can be when you’re stuck in a room alone,” he shrugged, careful not to move too much incase the spring locks went off again.

Izuku noticed a crank nearby, and went to grab it.

“What’rę yoü doin’?” He asked, slightly clipping his word at the end as he grimaced. Izuku didn’t know how he knew his emotions and expressions (at least roughly) when he was in an inexpressive mask and suit.

“Here.” He adjusted the springlocks, giving William a little more freedom in movement. “You’ll have to be careful not to hit them though, or they’ll go off again. I should know…” he muttered the last part, just to himself.

While Michael was putting him in Fredbear’s mouth, he’d ended up making him bump the springlocks in there, causing the jaw to come down. 

“Thanks. So uh… Høw did you die? I don’t think I-” he cut off, noticing what he was going to say. He couldn’t just admit to being a murder, not when the kid didn’t know and viewed him decently.

“Yeah… My brother pranked me, which lead to him accidently killing me. I ended up going to Heaven before I was sent to possess this suit.” Izuku realized how crazy he’d sound saying that to a normal person, but another dead person, it sounded somewhat more sane.

“Oh…” William said.

“I think I would’ve possessed Golden Freddy, but because I technically wasn’t touching him and my corpse isn’t in here, I didn’t…” he muttered. He trailed off into more muttered thoughts. 

“Heÿ, you’re rambłing.” He said, voice raised enough to get his attention but not escape the room.

“S-Sorry. That happens to me a lot…” he rubbed the back of his neck. Izuku smiled as he spoke with William about nothing and everything, catching up on the lost time.

He wanted to give William a chance, to see if he changed after his death, but…

He changed, but in the wrong way. He was colder, not speaking unless it was a quiestion. Izuku sighed mentally. It was like he was holding back.

It annoyed Izuku so, _so_ much. He just wanted to yell at him to be normal, to be Mr. Afton, and not William! But he didn’t. That would give away his identity.

He honestly didn’t fully know why he didn’t tell him. It was just something he did at first and never changed. But now that he thought about it…

Was it because of his friends? He knew what William did to them, and was a little distrusting because of it. But…

He knew that wasn’t it. There was more to it. Maybe it was that he was a little scared, knowing that he’d killed kids? No. He’d wanted to be a hero, which meant finding and fighting villains who’d done way worse things. He knew that when he came up with names for his hero self. Even at the age of three, he understood that.

So why?

Was he scared of how he’d react? Did he secretly miss him, but was scared of rejection? Mr. Afton wasn’t that nicest to him when he was alive _(He still preferred that to William,)_ but he didn’t hate him. He looked up to him a little, before knowing about the ‘Missing Children Incident,’ as Uncle Henry called it.

He’d made his own way, even after what his parents did to him (he’d overheard Mrs. Afton-San talking about it with him) and made it work. He’d gotten a large sum of money from Fazbear Entertainment, the other half going to Henry.

Izuku shook his head; now wasn’t the time to think about it. He’d think about it when he was alone!

“Sorry, William, but I’ve gotta go now. Teddy’s gonna be looking for me, and I need to hide!” Izuku said. William nodded before powering off, and Izuku took a glance around the room.

He noticed flyers for the other opening businesses related to Fazbear Entertainment, one called “Circus Baby’s Pizza World,” which was covered by “Circus Baby’s Pizza and Rental!”

He saw a jacket nearby and looked at it. It had been altered a little, but…

It was Mr. Afton’s jacket. Not William’s. Mr. Afton’s. His one made to look like his uniform, but was comfortable.

He smelled it, noting Liz’s scent, Mr. Afton’s, and Afton-san’s. (He didn’t go around sniffing people, it’s just one of things you noticed after escaping the Nightmares in Liz’s room, and after hugging them for a while!)

He grabbed it, tucking it into a compart within himself, and teleported out of the room. He didn’t know what he’d do with it right now, but it was a nice reminder of the Afton family, his family.

* * *

Izuku decided he couldn’t deal with William right now. He’d stay away from him for a little while. 

He grabbed out his jacket, which had a front pocket, a hood with drawstrings, and gold stripes on the upper arm. He rubbed it gently, smiling, as he remembered the time Liz and him had gone to dress up Mr. Afton, and he’d put in the large hoodie while Mr. Afton ended up in some of his wife’s clothes.

_He totally looked good in it, though. He rocked the skirt and nail polish, because toxic masculinity is a serious problem in this society in how men who wear nail polish or wear dresses and skirts are instantly labeled as gay when in reality it has nothing to do with that. Izuku’s eyes widened._

He didn’t even think about that, he didn’t know how it happened. It wasn’t his own thoughts, but..

He agreed with it.

He placed the hoodie back within himself before heading.

Little did he know that would be the last time he’d leave that room. The worst was yet to come tonight.

* * *

“Hey, Charlie! How’s it going?” He asked his friend.

“Pretty good, and you?” She returned. 

“Meh. I’ve got this weird feeling, but I’m sure it’s fine,” he shrugged.

“Oh really? What do you mean by that?” She tilted her head, which was odd-looking for the slender body of Puppet, which reached the ceiling. She nearly knocked her head against it, which she somehow never did.

“Just that something’s gonna happen. It’s probably nothing though!” He said, waving his arms around. “Anyways, wanna play Uno with Gabriel, Jeremy, Fritz, Susie and I?” he offered.

Charlie nodded, and together they headed towards the room where Gabriel would rage after losing, Fritz would smile over them, Susie would cry on the floor, and Jeremy, Izuku, and Charlie would stare blankly.

In other words, it was a normal Uno night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Fritz always wins and you change my mind. Charlie is also the mom friend meaning that if the Missing Kid’s collective 5 brain cells, she has four of them.


	6. Welcome To The Panic Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku needs air conditioning, and finds a feather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eee what’s this? Another chapter? And it’s longer?
> 
> Don’t get too used to it. I had online school this week, so I was able to write more in between classes. 
> 
> Anyways! I’m gonna go write a fanfic about Mike Schmidt meeting Phone Guy! Maybe I’ll do an alternate on where Michael Afton is Mike Schmidt as well...
> 
> I don’t have a schedule for uploading. I generally publish when a chapter gets around 1k words, but this one I wanted to finish that scene first, with Michael seeing Chris again. I have some fics I’m neglecting *glances nervously at When All Is Against You* but I feel inspiration for FNaF right now, so I once I feel inspired to write that again I will!
> 
> (And to explain some things, I came into the FNaF fandom through Afton Family vids on YouTube, so I have some headcanons that might not make sense if you watch those :) Anyways, thank you all for reading! Please comment because I am lonely.

Izuku didn’t understand what was wrong. Something _was_ coming, no matter what anyone else said.

He knew it in the way he knew he possessed Shadow Freddy, knew it in the way that he knew this wasn’t his timeline.

 _You don’t belong here…_ a voice chanted in the back of his head. It was unsettling, to say the least.

He sighed and powered off, putting the sweater back into his compartment.

He refused to let go of it. It had memories of his friends, and his family. It was as important to him as being a good person, which was a fundamental idea for him.

His eyes closed as he smiled softly. Nothing could happen in a night, right?

* * *

He was wrong.

He was so, so, _wrong!_ Everything could go wrong in a night, and it _did_.

He ended up jinxing it, and everything happened. Toy Bonnie was burning, Teddy was malfunctioning, and the fire was spreading to him.

The originals were disassembled, and the fire had already gotten them. 

He screamed out as he fell, seeing Mari look back but keep running forward. The fire crawled up his legs and arms as he yelled out for _help, someone, anyone!_ that went unheard.

He ejected the sweater, gripping it with his large paws as he burned to death, (afterdeath?) realizing every regret and thing he didn’t do.

His eyes flickered red before turning black, and Shadow Freddy stilled, the fur burning as the cries ceased.

Izuku was gone. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria was gone. His family was gone. Everything he knew was gone.

_(Somewhere, trapped in a metal room with a heavy door, a man with many regrets cried out as he heard the screams and commotion outside, despite his protection.)_

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes once again, seeing a dark room- could it really be a room, if it had no end to it?- and a figure looming in front of him.

It was a bear shape, and this time the light was from behind him. Once it was bright enough to make out the shape, he saw…

Shadow Freddy… Holding his sweater. He extended the arm towards Izuku, and he grabbed it, throwing it over his All Might-y T-Shirt, which had All Night’s face plastered below it, along with a yellow and red design behind it to draw attention to the face.

The purple hoodie was a little large on him, but he just cuffed the sleeves until they only reached his wrist. He noticed it getting caught on his back, and saw his wings picking out. They let off a soft glow, and he glanced up, seeing a halo above his head. 

He wrapped his wings around his torso, so that the hoodie would fit around it, and he glanced back at the animatronic in front of him.

“Midoriya Izuku. I am Shadow Freddy,” he said once Izuku had finished putting on his sweater. “When I heard what had happened to you, I offered my body for you to posses, and your spirit bonded to mine after a while. Meaning I will follow you, and you can appear to be me again. I’ll be able to communicate with telepathically, however I’ll generally leave you alone unless you would like me to speak to you.” Shadow Freddy said. 

Izuku stared forwards. He… Didn’t know how to feel about it. He begun to feel tired, and shut his eyes again. He heard Shadow Freddy say goodbye before he blacked out.

* * *

Izuku saw a bright, blinding light and wondered if he was in Heaven again. Then he felt how uncomfortable he was, and realized that no, he was not in heaven again, but rather…

Izuku let his vision get adjusted to the light as he glanced around, seeing a heart monitor and a feather on his bedside table. He picked it up, running his finger over the barbs, seeing the feather bend slightly. He fingered it gently, rubbing it back and forth as he pressed the blue butto with a nurse image on it.

A nurse rushed into the room within a minute, eyes widening upon seeing him sitting up. “You’re awake!” She exclaimed. 

Izuku blinked, not understanding what she meant. “Yeah…?” 

“You’ve been in a coma for the past month, it could’ve been a year or longer until you woke up, we didn’t know!” She smiled at the boy, walking to his side.

“Do you need anything?” She asked. Izuku faltered. His head hurt, but it was at the level of pain you could ignore. 

“An aspirin and a mirror?” He asked. The nurse looked at the board then nodded, rushing out of the room to grab it. When she returned, a small cup and some juice and water, as well as a mirror in her hands, Izuku gratefully took them. 

He gulped down the aspirin he always handed with a swig of water and proceeded to down the orange juice quickly. He was handed the mirror and examined his face. But…

It wasn’t the face he was used to. There was no large, purple head, or black eyes. It was a human face, which had a scar over his right eye, separating that side of his face. His hair covered some of it, which appeared more green again, but the scar was still noticible.

He smiled and saw his freckles pinch his eyes, despite how wide they were,

He was Izuku again. Now the only question was..

Was he Midoriya Izuku, Chris Afton, or…

He didn’t know anymore.

He frowned as the nurse left the room, and laid back down.

He shut his eyes, deciding to rest a little longer.

* * *

“Hey, Chris…” A voice said. Izuku cracked open an eye, seeing a face he hasn’t seen in a long time.

Michael. His brother.

“M… Mikey?” He asked, jaw quivering as tears pricked his eyes. 

“Yeah… Hey, Chris, I’m… Hell, I’m- I’m so sorry!” Michael broke down, sobbing. Izuku stood up and stepped forward, wrapping him in a hug.

“It’s okay. I forgave you a long time ago…” Chris rubbed his back as he sniffled into his sweater. 

Chris took note of an eyepatch on his left eye, but didn’t say anything.

“I’ll be watching over you, and you better be the best hero there is, bro!” Michael, trying to lighten the mood, had playfully punched his adopted brother’s shoulder. Izuku chuckled.

“Thanks, Mikey. I won’t let you down!” Izuku smiled at him. He gripped his brother one more time as he handed him a pair of shoes.

“Here. Take these to remember me by. Every step you take I’ll be by your side!” He smiled at his younger brother. “You’re always my brother no matter what. What I- Ugh, I can’t! I’m sorry, Chris, you didn’t deserve that, I was an idiot in the past! Just… Please forgive me. I’ll be with you always, love you lil’ bro,” his brother faded until he was alone in darkness.

He blinked and _woke up._

But there, one the table nearby, was a pair of bright red shoes.

The exact same pair Michael had given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku as S.Fred: I love myself, even if I look like a burnt chicken nugget, I still love myself!
> 
> William: I wanna be in THE ROOM WHERE IT HAPPENS!
> 
> Anways, I think this chapter marks this fic now being my longest one, definitely for MHA and FNaF. I think my previous record holder was a Marvel fic, a field trip one?
> 
> Not sure. That and another bad one on Wattpad I need to learn how to right align to bring onto here :/ I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Oh, You’ll Probably Go To Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets his Quirk registered.
> 
> And keeps a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m feeling so productive and in a good mood rn, but it’s so windy rn and rainy.

Takami Keigo, better known as the pro hero Hawks, was on patrol. It was a decent day. Not too hot, not too cold. Just cool enough he could comfortably wear his jacket.

He preferred having his jacket on, as despite its looks, it was armored. Specifically around the joints and reinforcing his arms. When training, he’d fallen often or hit buildings (he was better now, obviously) so he’d installed those as a precaution to lower damage.

He also had a removable liner in his jacket, which helped with cooling him off. Yeah, he loved it. The only problem? It wasn’t machine washable.

Lucky he had people at his agency that cleaned up. He’d always been careful, because he felt bad for them. Cleaning everyone’s messes? Keigo wouldn’t be able to focus on that. His attention span had been rather short, and with a speed to match, he’d never had to worry about it.

He was calmly searching the street when he felt one of his feathers being touched, and decided to listen closely through it. He heard the doors burst open a moment after, and a ‘You’re awake!’ Was shouted out. 

Keigo would never admit it, he’d bring this to his grave, but he gallantly crashed into the building in front of him.

* * *

Keigo finished his route before heading towards Miyagi General, flying through the window he’d left unlocked.

There was a pair of red shoes on the table, but he ignored it for now. What mattered was the boy in front of him.

He was always fast enough to help others, it was his brand.

But…

He still wasn’t fast enough to save this boy. This boy, who’d lost his mother because Keigo wasn’t fast enough.

This boy, who was now an _orphan_ because of Keigo. He knew it was dumb he was holding onto it, but really, how couldn’t he blame himself? At first, when he saw the boy’s state, he thought he was dead.

Don’t get him wrong. He was glad he wasn’t dead, but when he realized the boy was _alive_ , it was somewhat worse for Keigo’s mental health. His left arm had been crushed by a piece of debris, and his head had been hit bey a large piece of concrete. 

How he wasn’t dead from the hit itself, he didn’t know. Blunt force trauma should have killed him! 

It was almost as if… He couldn’t die. He honestly thought it was his Quirk, as he was around that age, until he saw the golden wings and halo, which were crushed under his body (he’d been on that spot many times before, not a comfortable sleep) so he’d moved his wings out from under him.

It definitely wasn’t his Quirk, then. Keigo’d nearly had a heart attack when the nurses said his heart had stopped for a few moments before the wings came. 

Keigo stared at Midoriya as he fell back to sleep, smiling. He sat on the chair, not understanding why he was so attached to this kid. Things like this had happened before, why was this time different?

_(Keigo knew why. It was because he’d seen it happen. He heard the scream as the boulder fell. It was his fault this boy was in a coma.)_

He smiled softly, waiting a few minutes to see if it was just a quick doze and to make sure he was alright. 

He was glad he’d managed to stop at his agency and change. It would be stupid to fly in here in his hero costume, it’d attract attention! _Not that flying in through the window didn’t…_

Either way, it sure worked for him when the kid woke up a few moments later. 

“H-Hello?” He asked. 

“Hey, kid. My name’s Takami Keigo. What about you?” He asked, partially so he didn’t seem creepy know it, and partially to check his memory.

He faltered for a moment, quick enough that it’d be lost to anyone other than a pro trained to look for those signs. 

“Izuku…” he said, looking at the blanket.

“Nice to meet you, Izuku. You’ve got a nice Quirk there!” He said, pointing at his wings. Izuku glanced back, seeing them and frowning. He’d glanced up, as if he knew the halo was there but was still dismayed seeing it there.

“Yeah… I guess so.” He didn’t seem enthusiastic about it.

Either way, Hawks wanted to see what his wings could do. If they were like his, he’d offer personal training. 

He’d be better than the hero commission, though. He’d make sure that he understood what was too far, and when to take a break in training.

If not for the boy in front of him, then for the little boy he once was, one who hadn’t yet been forced into a life of heroics.

“Y’know, your Quirk is a lot like mine!” Hawks said. He smiled as he extended a wing from behind him, which grabbed the kid’s attention.

“Woah! You wings are red lime Hawks’s wings! He’s so cool, he uses his Quirk so efficiently,” Keigo’s eyes widened when the kid used that rather large word for someone his age. “And helps tons of people! He’s so cool!” He smiled, before it slid off his face and he rested a finger on his chin, mumbling to himself.

Keigo didn’t hear or understand him, but he smiled.

“Mr. Takami, are you Hawks?” The asked, ending he muttered storm and surprising him. The closest any kid got before was being brothers, which he then admitted he was Hawks.

“Y-Yea. Anyways, do you wanna see what your Quirk can do?” He asked. Izuku glanced back at his back before nodding. 

If Keigo had been able to read his mind, he would’ve heard a _for Mikey, and for my Family_ come from the boy’s mind.

But he couldn’t. Keigo was left in the dark about what had really happened to the boy during his coma. He sensed the boy grab his feather from the nightstand and smiled softly.

He grabbed a jacket as he threw it around him, inserting his wings in the hole in the back through a well-practiced routine, one that was close too a subconscious manner.

* * *

“Alright, do you know how to fly?” He asked, which was a rather stupid question, as the boy had only gotten his wings while he was in his coma.

He glanced at his wings before flapping them in a manner similar toward a bird. Keigo took note of it, he was definitely thinking, but the human body had different aerodynamics than a bird, so he would-

Yep. Izuku grunted as he sat up. He’d fallen. Apparently his wings weren’t used to his weight. He then let him try again before showing him how to move his wings to let the air under him push him up. He stayed near as he climbed into the air, slowly but steadily.

He was about five meters in the air now, and Hawks had released a few feathers, which were ready to catch him at any moment.

He tried to turn, and that was where it all went wrong.

Izuku dropped about a meter before Hawks’ feather caught him, holding him by the hood. He seemed panicked when he felt the weight of him on his hood and installed tried flapping his wings again, trying to gain height again and be released from the feather.

Once Izuku was stable he removed the feather, which hovered around him again. Hawks showed him how he twisted his wings, compared to his method which was flapping one harder like he was steering a canoe. 

Izuku attempted to do it, and he got the hang of it.

(After a couple more tries and a few time where Keigo caught him with his feathers, which wrapped around his arms instead.)

He was proud of the boy, and didn’t know why.

(He knew he wasn’t getting attached. Just… Wanted to make sure he could fly, from one bird to another!)

* * *

They’d tested other aspects of his wings and saw he could heal others when they were laid atop their chest. The feather would glow, which then became white as the gold seeped into their chest. They’d be healed from any minor injuries, which went from scrapes to wounds that could scar normally. 

Izuku impulsively placed it onto a terminal patient, which the disease had decreased in severity. 

Enough that it would be treatable, with time. He’d smiled happily, and the patient was ready eyed and immediately called his family, telling the news.

Izuku was a miracle worker, and his Quirk would be excellent for heroics.

He’d be able to heal any injured victims, as well as fly there faster and get them out. His feathers also could separate like Keigo’s, and he still had control, although he could harden or hear through them.

His halo also provided light, which would be amazing at rescue work too. He’d never need to worry about butteries running out in a flashlight.

It was just enough to illuminate a room, but wasn’t bright enough to give your eye spots if you stared at it.

It also made Izuku look like he came directly from the sun, which looked amazing when paired with his golden wings.

He conferred with the boy about a name for his Quirk, and they settled on a very fitting name.

Angelic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, I didn’t forget S.Fred, that’s coming next question. Also,,,
> 
> I have a question. In the last episode of the nine, we see Hawks with extremely small wings, but he bends the at a higher height in the picture. Theoretically, there should be a vine with a joint there, but his feathers all disappear. So,, does that mean he just telepathically control his feathers all the time to stay together? If so, does mean his wings are actually really small? Are those feathers that he removed to have a bigger wings later on? I’m scared about this, but,,, Is Hawks keeping more secrets than that.
> 
> Also, in the topic of his Quirk, does that mean he does other thing bird-like? Does he love bread, and would steal breadcrumbs from birds in a park as a kid? Do his feathers puff up? If he likes chicken, does that mean that since chickens are willing to eat anything and we all know he’s basically a chicken, he’d be willing to eat all sorts of meat? (Seriously, my friend’s chickens tried to steal her fried chicken once) I mean, what animal is he based off? I know his name- both civilian and hero have Hawk in them, but,,, seriously? There so much we don’t know about him!
> 
> Anyways, this is just a piece of my brain on a daily basis. Thanks for reading it, if you did, if not thanks for reading this fic!


	8. Hold On, I Still Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bear gives a bird some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy Izuku got that ✨anxiety✨anout telling Keigo, and I can relate because I’m not telling my parents anything anymore because last time I did I ended up losing the few people I felt cared the most about me :’)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy as always! Don’t worry, we’ll get to Big Bro Hawks soon, where he learns about Izuku’s full past!

Izuku did some stretches, making sure to get his wings fully expanded before folding them behind his back. His wings were a decent size, about 1.5 meters, and could fold comfortably behind him. 

He pulled on his red shoes (they were somehow soundproof, which helped him out with sneaking around the hospital. Thanks, Michael!) and he pulled on his purple hoodie, tugging it into a more comfortable position.

He stared at his ripped, black jeans Takami had gotten him, and paired with the purple hoodie, he was reminded of the Fazbear Entertainment uniform. He was surprised Uncle Henry had let Mr. Afton make the decision on that, and even more surprised he hadn’t changed it. Maybe it had to do with him choosing the design for Foxy.

Originally, they’d split up, 2-2 for on design rights, but Uncle Henry ended up designing Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy. Mr. Afton did Chica.

If he was honest, aside from the nightmares and spending time with Susie and Toy Chica, he’d disliked the Chica design the most.

He didn’t know why. He just got bad vibes from it, and it creeped him out. A chicken, larger than most with a bib and a cupcake with teeth and eyes?

Susie religiously cared for Carl, as if he was her child, but he was creeped out by it. She’d occasionally find a few accessories the children left behind and place them in the cupcake, thoroughly terrifying him.

He shook his head, leaving the train of thoughts when he realized a tear had fallen on his lap. He smiled as he remembered Michael wearing the uniform when he saw him, and smiled. 

“Hey, Mikey. I miss you already… But I’ll be a hero, like you said! Promise…” he sighed, a soft smile finding shelter on his face before being forced out of the small solace it found.

He decided to try channeling Shadow Freddy, because he hadn’t been him since The Fire, and wanted to find out how. Though, it would be awkward if staff were to come in… Or Takami, for that matter.

He just hoped he’d be fine for now with it.

He decided to try straining his muscles and holding his breath to transform, which didn’t work.

(Obviously, what was he? The protagonist of some superhero story? While there was heroes, that’d be unbelieve, for him to be the protagonist.)

He spent a couple more minutes trying several transformations he’d seen on TV and from Pros before sighing and sitting down.

Who was he kidding? He probably just dreamt that, and it was all a dream from his coma. He never existed back then, the Aftons were probably a figment of his imagination! 

But… His shoes and hoodie didn’t make sense then.

He pondered, imaging different ways he’d become Shadow Freddy. He stood up, pacing as he imagined and rested different methods.

He went through several more ideas, before sighing. He imagined himself as Shadow Freddy, helping civilians, and taking knives in the back alleys.

He sighed, going to run his hand through his hair (a habit he picked up from Mr. Afton. Live with them for as long as he did and not pick up any habits!) when he stopped.

Because he no longer had a hand, but rather, a paw.

* * *

Alright. This is fine. 

It’s not like he couldn’t figure out how to change back, or anything. Because he could totally do that, no problem! Just…

Alright. He was stuck as Shadow Freddy… _That’s fine, I’m fine!_

He’d died once, (twice, if you count The Fire) what was having to explain this to Hawks? Nothing, right?

Well, death is inevitable, always marching towards you at a steady pace, faster for others. Izuku’d just been marching extremely fast.

That he could change, but talking to Takami? That was different.

He sighed, imaging how it’d go. He’d walk up to him, and he’d most likely think he was a villain and try to fight him, and they’d he’d be torn up, and then he’d never be a hero and-

 _Kid. Just imagine yourself as a person. It’s annoying listening to you rambling, even in your thoughts_ said a deep voice, one with slight glitches and used to belong to him.

He took a deep breath and did as told. He could particulate feel himself shrink! It was amazing, and he let out a sigh as he grabbed the water bottle a nurse had brought a little while ago.

Izuku was nervous, as he’d be released in a week, assuming no problems occurred, and then he’d be sent to a foster home.

He half hoped something would come up with him, if only to delay what happened. In between his adoptions into the Afton family, and from appearing there, he’d been placed in a foster home.

They’d all been rude to him, calling him names he didn’t fully understand yet. Hid he did, he would’ve spoken up, but he didn’t so he took it with his head held low.

He hoped that if he was placed in there, it’d be better. He’d always heard though, how good the 70’s were, compared to the 80’s from parents. If this was true and continued…

Well, he didn’t want to know. 

But it’s not like he could tell, because who would believe him? Yeah, I got sent back to the last, was killed by my adopted brother, and possessed a robot? Oh yeah, don’t forget my friends, who slid possesed robots and were killed by my adopted dad! They also killed night guards as they tried to get revenge on Mr. Afton! Yeah, totally normal and believe able, even in the Quirked Era.

Yeah right, who’d believe him with that? No one. He doubted Kacchan would.

He sighed, shaking his head, as they boy he was thinking about arrived.

He smiled and greeted his friend, ignoring the inner turmoil he’d just experienced. 

Kacchan was here, so he’d be fine for now. He’d be fine for the only friend he’d had around hus age.

(Liz and the other animatronics didn’t count, one was his sibling, and the others were dead and technically older than him.)

Which, now that he thought about, he was technically older than Kacchan too! And he’d probably be able to skip a few grades, if he was lucky.

Not that many, though, since he’d been homeschooled by Mrs. Afton, and only did it for three years before The Bite happened.

But it was amazing, those few years. He’d learned so much with her, she was just able to teach it well! Apparently she’d been top of her class at graduation, but decided to work a part time job as a ballet instructor before quitting once she was pregnant with Liz, as she’d only been on maternity leave with Michael.

He’d been adopted shortly after, and Mr. Afton did he best to teach him enough English to learn from her and be able to talk to them. 

His English had gotten better with the Animatronics though, and their Japanese skills got better as well.

(The majority of them knew nothing in Japanese, so it was actually easy to do that. It’s easier to make progress as a beginner.)

Either way, he knew enough English to talk to his family easily, even though his accent was still strong, it wasn’t as strong as when he arrived.

“Oi, nerd!” Katsuki said, shaking him out of his thoughts. “The extras wanted me to tell you to get better soon, you cannot worry us like that!” He frowned.

Izuku smirked slightly. He knew that if they did ask Katsuki to do that, he’d deny it and tell them to do it themselves. He also doubted they’d care enough to wish him good health. 

Which meant it was coming from Katsuki both ways. He smiled at his friend as they played with All Might and Best Jeanist action figures. 

He continued to call him mean names, which reminded him of Michael before The Bite

* * *

Izuku sighed, and a moment after Takami entered the room.

He knew he had to tell him, but he couldn’t do it yet. He couldn’t tell him about shadow Freddy yet.

What would he think…? 

Izuku shook his head, frowning. Takami had accepted him for him, not because of his Quirk. He wouldn’t care if he had a second Quirk (despite it not being a technical Quirk) because Izuku was his friend, not someone he associated with because of his Quirk.

He wasn’t like Kacchan. Yes, he’d overheard Kacchan outside his room, speaking with one of his classmates. He’d said Izuku might end up actually being a hero, so he’d need to make sure he knew how to beat him so he could be number one. 

Izuku’s heart was broken in two and he stayed in bed that whole day, not even moving when a nurse said Takami would be coming over.

But Takami _wasn’t_ Kacchan. He was a hero, who helped everyone. Takami was nice, he’d helped out Izuku when he had nothing to gain from it. 

Takami was a true hero, like All Might! He wanted to be just like Takami when he grew up and became a hero, he wanted to save people fearlessly without needing them to worry.

Takami told him about what his beliefs were about heroes, and the type of hero he wanted to be.

_“Hey, Takami-San, why are you a hero?” Asked Izuku._

_The man placed a finger on his chin, frowning. “I guess, if we’re being exact, my father made a deal with the hero association for my training. So since I was a kid, I’d been training my Quirk to be a hero, I guess. But if we’re talking about my ideals…” he paused, moving his head so he could look Izuku in his eyes. “I believe a hero is someone who can be trusted with the safety of the civilians. Someone they can rely on. Someone that can say ‘leave this to me’ and hold true to that… That’s a hero to me.” He smiled, ruffling his hair._

__“A hero is someone the public can trust to save them, time and time again.”_ _

_And so, Izuku knew he was trying to be that person by his behavior. He may have been 4 and a half here, but he’d lived until seven in the Afton household. After that, he’d possessed Shadow Freddy for another handful of years, so he was technically 13._

_A thirteen year old four year old. He smiled at that, much to Takami’s confusion._

_“What so funny, kid?” He asked. Izuku just smiled back at him and said nothing. This was something he probably wouldn’t be able to tell for a while. Not to anyone he didn’t trust at least._

_And definitely not to someone he trusted, because he could lose them._

_And Izuku’d lost too much already, he couldn’t lose Takami-san! Takami was like a big brother to him, but he didn’t replace Michael._

__No one could ever replace Michael, even if he was kinda mean while he lived with them. Michael was his older brother, and that was that. No one else was Michael._ _

_Not even Takami or Kacchan._

_Which so he couldn’t tell him, not yet at least. He couldn’t lose him yet, not when there was so much left to find out about him._

_And that was why Shadow Freddy wa slept a secret for a little longer, but Izuku _knew._ He knew this as a fact, he’d witnessed it himself twice._

_Nothing good lasted forever_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little shorter than normal, but I tried to lengthen it and I don’t want it to be too filler. 
> 
> I’ll try to get another chapter out soon that’s a little longer than my normal!


	9. A Little Sympathy, I Hope You Can Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s official
> 
> Try to guess what that means and tell me if you got it right later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed,,, a night? From my daily upload schedule that I was on, but I might have to move it to every other day if you want hood chapters that aren’t filler and have no relevance. Anyways, I’m gonna virtual again soon, so I might have a little more time 
> 
> (Also, if anyone knows how to put images in the fic,,, can you explain? Because I have no idea but want to put a few illustrations in here.)

Michael frowned, staring at his brother from an invisible spot to him. He’d begun to follow him around, and found out two things

The first, was that his name was Midoriya Izuku here, and not Chris. The second, was that he possesed an animatronic. In a way, he was glad the fire burned at Fazbear’s and freed his souls, but the only problem now was that he still possesed him. 

He also noted that it was normal to have powers here, so his wings weren’t a dead giveaway. He’d worn the shoes he’d given him as an offering, their slightly dulled red a spot of attention on his attire, along with his golden wings and purple sweater.

Which, wasn’t that surprising. Chr- Izuku, that was his name now- had kept Father’s hoodie.

He wondered why, until he began to make a bow with a spare scrap of red ribbon which he placed in his pocket.

Memories, most likely. Michael himself was guilty of that. He’d kept Liz’s bow beneath his work cap at Circus Baby’s, as a good luck charm.

(Not that it really had any, he supposed. She’d been taken by Circus Baby as well, which was why he had the job in the first place. If anything, it probably gave him worse luck.) 

Either way, it was interesting to watch him. He’d observed the society before telling his brother his message in the dream, the only he’d be able to interact with the living.

Apparently his dead-undead status had changed his abilities, and he was able to go into his dreams. That was all he could do though, although it was more than average ghosts. Odds were he forgot it, though.

Either way, he’d tried, and it was all up to his little brother now. He’d waited centuries to see him, and when he saw his spirit temporarily appear before zooming down to Earth, he followed.

He was shocked to see his brother laying there, but he was glad he had another chance at life, one where he wouldn’t ruin it. 

So he decided to protect him from those who’d try, and watch over him.

* * *

Izuku blinked as Takami showed him how to do some more advanced tricks to test his flexibility and skill.

Takami had offered that, once he got out of the hospital, he’d be able to come over to his place and train with him. He smiled softly externally but on the inside, he was wondering if he’d be able to do that in the foster system.

That was, at least, until he was given a packet of paper by Takami.

“Wha?” He asked, glancing at the man he was starting to hold a similar light as Liz and Michael to. (Not that he could replace them. He couldn’t, no one could.)

“Read it.” He said, smiling softly as he pulled out his phone after an alarm went off on it. Izuku knew now that it was the Hero Lines, which they used to communicate on villains. While he was technically off, as he had a half-day today, he liked to know what it was and if he’d be better suited to it.

Currently it was some purple slime villain who was bent on causing havoc, not something he’d be extremely effective against compared to the heroes currently on it, and wouldn’t speed up the process, therefore not worth getting ready and leaving for.

Izuku glanced back down at the packet of what seemed to be around twenty pages and his mind spun, though Takami added it was just the first page.

He glanced down and saw it was a firm. One that had been approved, if the large red stamp in the top corner said anything. He galanced down, seeing Takami’s name and…

He noticed the request.

It was apparently a request to be added into the foster system as a foster parent, and he’d been cleared. 

He glanced back up, seeing Takami smiling down at him. “I know this is probably kinda awkward, but I was thinking that you wouldn’t really know anyone there, so…” he rubbed the back of his neck, and Izuku jumped up and hugged him. “This is just until I can get cleared for addoption, though…”

He smiled into the crock of Takami’s neck, as he’d caught him and suspended him while he returned the gesture.

“Though, I don’t think I can be a dad. Maybe a brother would be better, or an uncle?” He said, whispering the last part. Izuku smiled, and an image came to mind of a red mask and a red bow before he added a feather of the same color next to it.

His siblings.

He closed his eyes as they watered up and his vision blurred, laughing giddily.

He said one phrase, and Takami smiled like an idiot too, hidden to Izuku only because of his angle.

“Nii-chan…”

* * *

“Hey, Takami?” He said hesitantly. He felt bad keeping this from him, especially. The pro glanced down at his younger brother.

“Yeah? And since we’re going to be living together, we should be on a first-name basis. Call me Keigo.”

“Okay, Keicchan-nii...,” the nickname came to him easily, and Keigo smiled. Despite just becoming a pro and being ranked higher than he wanted to be currently- he was now ranked 62, he wanted to be floating in the 150s- he felt like he’d never been happier, hearing that nickname. 

“There’s something I found out recently…” he was nervous, after all, he could say _’no, I don’t want you anymore’_ and Izuku would lose the only person he felt close to in this timeline.

“Oh yeah, what is it, Izu?” He said, smiling. 

“I… I noticed something felt weird when I woke up,” he startled, fidgeting with his fingers. He frowned, and Keigo instantly began swarming him with questions, asking if he was alright. He apologized for sounding that way before continuing.

“It’s… easier to show you.” He sighed and transformed into Shadow Freddy, glancing up at him hesitantly. Keigo’s eyes were wide before he spoke.

“I...Zu? What… How? Two Quirks..?” He asked hesitantly, hoping that was it. Izuku’s head moved slightly, and Keigo took that as a yes.

“As long as you’re okay, I guess… But now we have to register a second Quirk for you,” he said, making a mental to-do list about this advancement. He smiled and reached out for a hug while Izuku changed back and returned the gesture.

“I’m glad you felt comfortable telling me, Izuku.” Keigo hugged Izuku closer, smiling. “You bear-chicken bro,” he said, playfully.

Izuku smiled and laughed a little at his attempt to make it better before closing his eyes and relaxing into his grip.

Maybe… Maybe this one would last longer.

_Izuku knew, somewhere in his damaged brain, that he had just jinxed it. But he’d cling to this lifeline of a brother for as long as he could._

Keigo passed him one of his feathers, and Izuku smiled before offering him one of his. Keigo gratefully and carefully placed it in his pocket, making sure he didn’t even bend a single hair.

It was his brother’s feather, after all, and was precious to him. He’d place with around his neck later, and be sure he didn’t destroy any part of it.

Keigo’d never had a biological brother, but that didn’t matter. He knew what a brother felt like, knew how close you were supposed to be.

And with Izuku? He felt a bond with him, even before he’d met him. It was as if it was fate itself guiding him to the grenet. 

Keigo knew, in that moment, Izuku was the closest thing he knew to a brother. He was floof he hadn’t been unlucky enough to be born into his family.

Not after what happened to Touya and with his father. Not when he was a killer who trained him before sending him off to the hero commission. 

Izuku was spared that life so close to death, and was glad. Izuku didn’t deserve being forced into a life with a killer as a father. He was way too good for that.

He deserved a happy family, one that would care for each other. Not a crazy one where the father asked you how easily you could kill someone every week.

Keigo knew though, that he’d provide something better than that for his brother.

After he walked in on him asking about his mother…

He couldn’t stand the pure sadness in his eyes. He hated that look, and decided then he’d do anything to protect him from that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oaky, so I combined so canon with head canon and theories, but it’s manga canon. If you’ve read it and caught up, that’s for you to know, if not, I’m sorry if you guessed it correct but I neither confirm nor deny it.
> 
> Anyways, I was reading a fic on the Stain Arc and,,,
> 
> My brain went ‘no sleep for you tonight’ so here’s my ramblings about it and questions. I might make this a normal thing because I’ve thought too much about these fictional characters.
> 
> Stain:
> 
> So,,, it’s probably answered in the episode but I’m too lazy to go back. Does it just block movement and leave essential functions (e.g breathing, heart pumping, etc.) or does it just block moving your limbs? Would you be unable to blink? Would your tear ducts work? Could you sense under his Quirk? How much of the human body does Stain block?
> 
> And even further… He likes his blade when he cuts Deku, and instantly he’s paralyzed,,, does that mean it’s contact with his tounge or is it in his mouth? Does it react with his saliva? If not, what is it that causes it? How does the other person’s body know how to react?
> 
> Can he get diseases spread through blood? Like HIV/AIDS??? I know those specific ones there’s probably a cure for them or a vaccine but like,,, What if there’s a new strain of something like that? Does he have immunity because of his Quirk? If so, he should have been a blood donor! Think of all the lifes he could save...
> 
> How did he find out about his Quirk? Like actually? Can he paralyze animals? If he drank nectar, what would happen to plants???
> 
> I’m scared now- what are the limits to his Quirk??? Like other than what’s stated regarding blood type time limits… And since most of this also apply a to Toga…
> 
> Oh great, now I wanna know… Horikoshi, explaINNNNNN pleaseee...


	10. I Have Friends Who Understand Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets some mor training and is annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I looked it up and the frontal lobe of the brain (the part CC lost) controls impulsivity, personality and emotions, other stuff like that that really makes a person stand out, and since I don’t want Izuku to be a static and bland character,,, he’s only slightly affected on a day-to-day basis, so he’s still got a personality, just slightly more impulsive, or seems slightly apathetic sometimes. Plus his brain technically was never c h o m p e d by Fredbear in this timeline, but it’s something that follows him slightly. 
> 
> To Hawks it’s an unexplained injury the doctors think came from the attack that put him in the coma. 
> 
> However, there are times where it’ll be stronger and Izuku’s just kinda,,, like a doll? Basically he’s not doing anything for himself, and needs to be controlled, though those will be rare (ex. After severe trauma, because there will be that in a hero career) as it could be annoying and hard to write, and he’d be defenseless.
> 
> The reason he wasn’t like this with FNaF 2 is because he technically didn’t have a brain anymore and therefore his functions weren’t related to that.
> 
> It’ll be explained better in the next chapter too!
> 
> Sorry for the long A/N, hope you enjoy! And yes, I did update twice today :3 Are you proud of me? Because I’m not! 
> 
> I wanted to see if air resistance would be faster than the elevator going down the Enpire State Building three times today, but I didn’t.
> 
> Bc I’m a coward who sucks with severe ammounts of pain but can ignore minor things :/

Izuku frowned as he stared at the delicately crafted price of fabric in his hands. No matter how he tried, it wasn’t right. One time, the right side was too large, the other, the left side was off center and not straight. 

He’d had to paint the spots into the fabric, and it took forever to get the right shade of material. The texture took forever too, but it needed to be perfect.

He need it to be the same, any difference would make him feel worse. So he persisted. He’d spent five days on it so far, and Keicchan had offered to help him several times, but he hadn’t seen it so he wouldn’t understand.

He’d told him to leave it to him, and that it was fine when he asked what was wrong. Izuku wasn’t fine. He’d never be fine, not after The Bite. Not when he could still remember red clogging his eyesight, not when he could hear Michael asking if he was okay and Mr. Afton yelling.

He needed this to be perfect, and the only way would be doing it himself. So Keigo was left on the dark while Izuku had continued working on it.

His recently turned five-year-old hands struggled as he tried to put it on perfectly.

He placed the final dot before taking a step back to stare at his work. 

A replica of Liz’s bow sat in front of him, innocent to all the dangers the original’s owner had gone through. He stared around his new room, which Hawks had provided after he’d left the hospital, and he frowned. He need somewhere to keep it safe. 

He settled on the shelf above his bed. Seating the bow in one end along with Keicchan’s feather. He smiled, longing for the day his families could meet. 

He set to work, grabbing glue and a ballon, as well as an old black shirt of Keigo’s 

He’d get his family around him soon.

It was just a matter of representing them and accuracy with his caught fingers.

* * *

Keigo knew Izuku wasn’t normal. He was more advanced than others his age. His vocabulary, his behavior…

He didn’t bother treating him a like a baby or toddler, especially after he only got more upset at him the first time he tried.

_“Hey, Izuku! How are you?” He asked, keeping his voice slightly higher than normal in force of habit._

_“Good, and you, Mr…” he trailed off._

_“Takami! I’m Mr. Takami, Izuku,” he smiled at the boy, bending over and extending his hand. The boy seemed to change as he took his hand, and Keigo offered him a small toy from the hospital._

_He seemed upset at that, and set it back in the table._

_“Hey, what’s wrong, buddy?” He asked. “Do you not like the toy?”_

_Izuku sighed, and turned over. He muttered something Keigo didn’t hear, and when he repeated it, Keigo realized he was asking him to leave._

_He left a stuffed animal from the gift shop with him, saying how it’d protect him before leaving._

_Later, he’d realize after a string of events with similar actions from both sides why he behaved that way._

So he respected him, and treated him like he was a little older. Izuku seemed to close off less, and Keigo was able to talk with him now, despite him being impulsive and doing the first thing that came to mind.

Which happened to be putting glitter in Keigo’s pockets one day. That was interesting for an interview when he pulled out his gloves, which were covered in glitter.

He sighed, hiding them beneath the table and mentally noting to reprimand Izuku for it.

* * *

The boy stretched his wings as he stood in the training room of Hawk’s Agency. He flapped them, as if testing their strength despite having worked out the muscles enough for it be well over strong enough to hold him.

Keigo entered and Izuku smiled. He’d moved up a few spots, much to his dismay, and Izuku laughed at him facial expression. 

“Alright. Since your wings disappear while you’re in that bear form, we'll have to see how fast you can switch. Mostly because you can’t hear through your wings, but also because it’s a useful skill to have,” Keigo said, pushing his glasses, which had slid down, up. Years of getting smoke bombed for hearing through his feathers had taken a toll on his vision.

His feather-light steps, loud in the otherwise silent room but in an area with explosions and fighting, as well as wearing sound-cancelling boots would make them silent, moved towards him and Izuku smiled. 

“You’ll be in your bear form listening for me, then switch back and use your feathers to fight me. Are you ready?” He asked, smirking with the full force of criminal training from a ruthless father.

“Let’s do it.” He returned the smirk, this one somehow even creepier and the boy dashed away, using his wings to give him lift as he hid.

Keigo’s rules were he couldn’t use his feathers for support other than as swords and flight, though the latter was limited, meaning he couldn’t use them to hear for Izuku’s metallic whirring in his bear form.

He was confused at first, but Izuku shrugged it off, white pupils Sero to be looking everywhere but at him. He’d taken note of that.

He lowered his body as he placed his weight in the balls of his feet, prowling around whil keeping a trained ear, as the commission didn’t want him to be useless without his feathers, for his brother.

_Oh, Izuku. It’s time to play~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keigo stop being creepy-
> 
> Izuku: I fear no man. But that thing- 
> 
> Hawks’ clean gloves without glitter: *exists*
> 
> Izuku: It scares me
> 
> Yo, can we get an f for my google docs storage? It’s probably gonna be dying soon with all my uncompleted fics,,, for every fics ive posted I prob have two incomplete ones of varying length.
> 
> Anyways, glad you’re here, if you’re reading this,,, is pineapple allowed on pizza? I say yes, only with ham tho, but I wanna know your opinions. Now, who’s ready to question the existence and biology of fictional characters with me?! :’)
> 
> Present Mic:
> 
> So I’m thinking about this right now, because I didn’t have one prepared for this but anyways!
> 
> Present Mic was born with his Quirk, right? I forget where it’s stated, but didn’t he temporarily deafen his parents and the staff?
> 
> Anyways, keeping that in mind,,, how did they deal with neighbor complaints, if they didn’t have a ginormous property.
> 
> Mic’s seen wearing a directional device in his neck…
> 
> How does it work? Does it bypass his mouth and just,,, use the speaker there instead??? But if that were the case, his Quirk wouldn’t be due to his mouth, and it’d be somewhere else.
> 
> Is it his vocal chords? What about them is it? Are they just strengthened, or is it a huge biological difference from the average human’s? Also,, theoretically, emphasis on theoretically.
> 
> Mic could use his vocal sound waves to travel, if he positioned them right. They’re seen blowing the trees in the Final Exam Arc, so they obviously have force. If he directed it downwards, he could use it to float in a similar manner to Nejire, kinda. He’d just need extreme control over his force.
> 
> Downsides are he can’t defend himself from attacks and if he was able to control it, it’d probably take tons of focus, which is illogical in a real battle


	11. And I’ll Never Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keigo trains Izuku, and we learn more about Izuku at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Djsjdjajjd sorry for not updating, but my schools going virtual again for a while!!!
> 
> I’ll be able to write a little more in between classes, so I’ll make up for it.
> 
> Anyways, I made an illustration of Izuku meeting Keugo in the hospital, here it is!
> 
> [Izuku Awakens](https://floofytmcc.tumblr.com/post/635714002139463680/izuku-awakens)

Izuku sighed as he shifted into Shadow Freddy, keeping his robotic ears trained for any noise outside of what could be considered normal. The light whirring of Shadow Freddy had distracted him slightly so he tuned it out, listening for quiet steps or fluttering of feathers that would alert him to his brother’s presence. 

He sighed, offering a soft smile as he remembered hiding from Ballon Boy while playing hide and seek with the Toys.

Shadow Bonnie had been banned after he merged with the shadows and faced the wall, but Izuku didn’t have that ability, just some camouflage in the dark building.

JJ always helped after she was found, and Izuku sometimes hated it as she always managed to creep up on him.

As you can tell, due to the frequency of their games, listening for footsteps became second nature while he was Shadow Freddy.

The only problem would be trying to listen for Hawks’s footsteps. He could detect JJ’s footsteps in a crowd of kids, but Hawks was something his animatronic ears hadn’t grown used to.

So he had to focus slightly more, and that would be drai-

He stiffened as he stopped everything inside Shadow Freddy that was non-essential for the task at hand.

There it was. Izuku shifted out of his animatronic form as he readied to defend himself from his brother’s onslaught of attacks.

He lifted himself up via his wings, as he’d managed to shift just in time to wrap his wings in front of himself and pulled a few feathers out of his wings, using his telekinetic control over them to block his brother's sight and to mess with the noise around other feathers.

The gold shimmered in the light outing through the window, leaving large shadows in the mountainous terrain of the training room and directly it into Keigo’s eyes.

He glanced away just before it was near direct to his eyes and Izuku evaded, dodging behind a cliff and shifting back in the shadow to listen during his brother’s momentary disorientation. He shut his eyes, the white light no longer a giant sign giving out his location as he channeled on his effort on listening.

He heard a soft pattern of pebbles and dust shifting and a large gap of silence, occasionally broken by a particularly loud step to his enchanted ears.

Keigo’s feathers came into view, as Izuku forced himself to remain for a few moments longer. He noticed Keigo bound across the hill, and shifted back into his human form, leaping towards his brother with his wings extended, gaining height.

Keigo turned sharply, and Izuku sent feathers at him. Keigo dodged, losing momentum, and Izuku smiled.

His ears were fuzzy with the blood and adrenaline running through his veins, but he was fine.

Keigo was in front of him, and that was all he needed. He shot a handful of feathers forward, and Keigo’s apathetic expression crumbled for a moment.

And he saw shock. Izuku pressed on the moment of weakness, sending as many feathers as he could while staying airborne to his brother.

Keigo thrashed about, and Izuku forced the feathers down. He charged towards him, pointing a few feathers down and one across his mouth.

Keigo tapped three times on his leg, and Izuku lifted up. He extended a hand for him for him, and he took it gratefully.

“That was nice, Keicchan!” Izuku exclaimed, smiling. He panted from the lack of breath and headed for his water bottle, mouth dry. He gulped at it hungrily as Keigo heaved, trying to get his lungs to function normally again.

“Y-yeah, nice job, Izukkun. We’ll have to work on the time gap, though…” he sighed, leaning against the wall as he’d followed Izuku back.

He nodded, bringing the pro’s bottle to him. He spayed it into his mouth and Izuku chuckled.

Keigo went to the locker room to change, and Izuku smiled. He’d follow afterwards, but not yet.

He sat down, thinking about what he could change and noticing Keigo’s weak points.

Perhaps he’d let him train with one of his sidekicks, or one of the kids he takes on for work studies? As unlikely as it was, it’d be interesting to him. He’d train with someone else, as he was starting to be able to predict the pro’s moves thanks to the numerous times he’d trained with him, and he was getting used to him.

That was not good for someone who’d end up fighting several different villains, each with different Quirks and fighting styles. Even if he couldn’t train with them, maybe Hawks knew someone he could train with?

Izuku noticed Keigo re-emerge with damp hair and a T-shirt and some sweatpants. He rushed into the room, showering before changing back into his favorite hoodie, one he’d had for a while.

He’d grown into a little more, although it was still large on him. The English letters on the name tag gave him nostalgia as he thought of something to ask Keigo.

Maybe then he wouldn’t feel as disconnected from Chris Afton, Midoriya Izuku, and Izuku. Maybe then he’d be a mix of both, rather than just Takami Izuku.

He just hoped his English hadn’t gotten rusty, and he’d have a good excuse as to how he knew so much already.

* * *

Bakugo Katsuki knew something had been wrong with Izuku for a while. While he may not look the brightest, with his brute force being his primary method and all, he knew something was wrong. 

Izuku’s wings were often forced to be flattened against his chair, or he had to sit uncomfortably to allow them free movement. However, he had his wings flattened today. While this itself was not odd, it was his expression.

Indecipherable. And his mutterings were the same. While he’d always had trouble understanding them, it was usually because he was too quiet and went too fast. He was normally able to pick up a few words, here and there.

This time, however, he couldn’t understand anything. Not a single word from his mutterings.

Adding on to that, he’d been zoned out through class. Normally he’d scribble down notes or mumble about a hero fight, but today he wasn’t doing either.

Today he was muttering something Katsuki didn’t understand.

_(That was the point, though. If was able to understand, he’d learn about animatronics and a past life lived by Izuku, and about several theories regarding fire and his death. Anyone who understood would send him to the nurse for a head injury before the counselor.)_

Bakugo Katsuki, in second grade, knew something was wrong with Izuku.

He was determined to figure it out though, and followed Izuku out of class and to the gates. 

They say you need to see it with your own eyes to believe it. What they never talk about is when even you don’t believe it after seeing it with your own eyes.

Because right now, Bakugo Katsuki couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He didn’t know if he could, in other circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also,,, is wind just like,,, the earth breathing? Would that mean volcano eruptions are sneezes?
> 
> Anyways, I’m stopping that there before I cry.


	12. And She Noticed Me, Almost Instantly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Hawks’s agency and some bonding moments
> 
> And what Kacchan saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Atsurome Hino is an OC of mine. Feel free to use them if you want, but make sure you use they/them pronouns as they are agender. Bc we need the Queer representation.
> 
> Also, Cheerios are plain and boring right? Fruit Loops totally superior? They’re not Fruit Loops, they’re Queerios. B)
> 
> Change my mind

Hawks flapped his wings impatiently, feathers ruffling and bending in the wind.

Asturome Hino, or Designed in duty, is worried. They’ve never seen Hawks like this throughout their internship. He’d always been laid-back, but faster than the rest of them.

Hino was always closest to him, distance wise, on the field. They fidgeted with an item in their their pocket, blue fingers turning a card in their pocket that allowed them to use their Quirk with him.

Hawks was a great mentor, so long as you could keep up with him. Hino always tried their best to, and only succeeded a few times.

They were growing impatient, being stuck on clean up duty the whole time. They’d deal with the police, along with other sidekicks and interns, and make sure the villain was safely with the legal system to await their punishment. 

In this case, it's been a villain who could teleport themselves, which was rather tough. Hino sighed, trying to guess where they’d appear next.

The villain had went to an alley by a conscience store, a beauty store, and a pharmacy.

What did they have in common? Of course, they were all in the same range- Hino’d suspected that was their limit for teleportation- but what else?

They mapped them out mentally and-

That was it. That was the link. Now to precise their next jump.

The villain had never gone further than a 200 meter radius, and it was always in the same direction.

They added other jumps into their mental map- their brain had always been good at storing information for later. One glance and they could memorize the addresses- and they realized they all went to one point.

Or, in some cases, went from that point.

Hino’s Quirk, Replica, had two purposes. By memorizing information, they’d be able to make a perfect replica of it inside their mind- though they theorized that wasn’t their Quirk, but rather their brain’s functions and capability- and being able to replicate Quirks they’d seen used in front of them at least two times. They couldn’t copy mutations, however, and non-visible Quirks, such as Nezu’s intellect. The more uses, the more accurate the abilities were. 

It was also the same if they learned the inner workings of the Quirk. However, they could only use them if they’d seen them used within the past hour.

So when a member of the team with a Float Quirk came, Hino was overjoyed at the chance to catch up to Hawks. They’d used it to fight the villain, and to float other objects trapping civilians.

They replicated the Quirk, floating to Hawks by channeling the Quirk onto themself and landing near him.

Hawks blinked at him, then glanced back around. Hino realized at that moment, he had less feathers than normal. His head turned sharply in one direction, and feathers came from others as he took off quickly. Hino followed him, floating close by as he reached high speeds- maybe 100 kilometers, Hino couldn’t tell- as his glasses doubled as eye protection.

They arrived at a mugging by a villain with a size-changing Quirk, as he’d reached the height of the alleys he was in.

Hawks shot feathers out of his wings, and Hino used an offensive Quirk they’d seen from a villain they’d captured about half an hour ago. (Theory minutes, their mind simplified. Thirty-two minutes, fourteen-fifteen-sixteen- seconds. They forced their mind to cooperate and stop calculating everything.)

They sent spikes accompanying the feathers, and the villain screamed, dodging a couple and others nailing his clothes.

He increased his size, hand reaching out to grab their mentor as the claw-like fingers scarped against them, pushing Designed further back.

Hawks’s wings expanded, forcing the villain’s hand open. Hino threw more spikes at the villain’s fingers, and Hawks moved to a safe distance.

The feathers returned, and Hawks was now armed with a feather-sword.

He sliced the villain, who had some blood pour out of their hand, but nothing fatal. Hawks dodged out of the way as Hino utilized the spike Quirk in a similar manner.

They were still armed with a hardened spike when they felt something knock against the side of their head and oh-

They were bleeding. They felt pain flowing through their ear, and Hino tasted some copper in their mouth.

When did that happen? They recalled being thrown in the alleyway and Hawks covered them for a moment while they scrambled up.

Designed sent out a few more spikes before the throbbin in the side of their head was enough to make black spots in the edges of their vision.

They decided to sit down, because they’d be allowed to, right? Hawks would be fine with that.

Hino blacked out after that, only hearing a thud and a couple grunts after that.

* * *

Hawks realized what happened a few moments after it did. The spikes stopped, and he didn’t sense Asturome wasn’t by his side anymore- he was shocked he could in the first place. Most gave up or just settled for clean up- so he turned his head to sneak a glance at him.

His feathers went closer as he moved towards his intern.

The left side of their face was covered in blood, and one of their ears was missing some of it. The long ears, which would be elf-like if not for the spikes along the edge, was red as well, and suddenly Keigo saw red.

His intern had vaguely reminded him of Izuku, and he imagined Izuku in that spot…

His feathers suddenly were a barrage rather than a distraction as he stiffened some more than he normally would.

The villain seeped blood from cuts that would be classified as excessive force if he hadn’t injured an intern, and Hawks didn’t have a hero license.

His position as #12 also helped him, and he dialed the authorities while he picked up the little blue hero-in-training.

He used a feather to staunch the blood, and Asturome stirred slightly. Hawks rushed them to the ambulance, and set them down on the stretcher carefully. They’d already passed out, so Hawks had to hope for the best outcome.

He saw the vehicle pull away and suddenly noticed the sun setting in the sky. In other cases, he’d admire the beauty of it, it’s golden ray bleaching the buildings. But in that moment, all that Takami Keigo could think of was his little brother being hurt.

He glanced at his costume, and changed it quickly before heading over to Izuku’s school.

He knew it was illogical, and that Izuku was fine, but he still felt the need to make sure he was okay. He heard the bell ring and saw a few students trail out, some faster than others. He noted a boy with red wings, although they seemed closer to that of a demon’s in old stories.

Soon after, he saw a flash of gold and Izuku stepped out. He seemed to be massaging his wings and stretching them to their full length before he brought them back to a closed position.

He saw the scar marking his face as he drew closer, and he signaled him. Izuku blinked, but proceeded to follow him.

Keigo wrapped his arms around the boy, wings also wrapping around him as he ensured he was safe. Izuku was frozen in shock, as Keigo just breathed in his brother’s scent.

He smiled before releasing him, and glanced up to see…

Blond hair. Ashy blond hair and wide, red eyes. He tapped Izuku twice in the back and he looked up, seeing Keigo’s eyes behind him he placed his gaze in the same spot to see-

Katsuki. 

Bakugo Katsuki stood there, wide eyed as he for once didn’t look angry.

Izuku gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in celebration of 15k+ words (I’m late on the 15k, I just didn’t notice heh heh...) and this being my longest fic I haven’t given up on, I’m holding a qna! Feel free to ask me things that aren’t extremely personal (eg adress, full name, etc.) and I’ll answer them as best as possible!
> 
> Also, if any of you are wondering, all the chapter titles are song lyrics. For example, this one is from Guys Don’t Like Me because I almost used a different one but it totally fits my next chapter better so I’m doing that.


	13. Honey, What ‘Cha Waiting For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff that is placed later on in the story.
> 
> Since I ~~sadly~~ live in America, it’s Thanksgiving special.
> 
> I’d also like to admit this chapter is exactly 1k words, I made sure of it. The chapter itself, not the notes-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keigo totally lives off chicken wings and nuggies and can’t cook either. 
> 
> Meaning he has to look it up each time and set timers but it still burns a little. Change my mind

Keigo and Izuku laid on the couch, smiling happily. He was ten at this time, and decided to cook dinner tonight. He’d made mashed potatoes, a rather American thing, and some ham. Keigo’d noticed Izuku generally cooked more American, but still did cook some Japanese meals. Like the time he cooked katsudon, and ended up burning the cutlet a bit, or the time he burnt the water making udon.

Meaning Keigo had to supervise how well cooked it was, and ensure he didn’t burn anything.

Potatoes were simple. He’d looked it up and saw the cooking time, and set them in the boiling water, sliced into eights then mashed them for Izuku.

He also set a timer for their small ham they shared, and Izuku smiled. He leaned his head on Keigo’s shoulder, and the latter smiled. 

He loved his brother, even if he did things that confused him. He didn’t understand the red mask, which somewhat resembled a fox but too red, and the bow. There was also a sock puppet and a stuffed black rabbit, all on one shelf. He noticed his feather he’d given him a couple years ago on there, and smiled.

After about a month of being separated from his wings, he couldn’t hear through them anymore, so he was genuinely surprised. The thing he was the most confused about was the red bow. He saw Izuku slave over it for days, and refused his help. 

He left them alone though, and didn’t ask Izuku about it. Maybe one day he’d tell him, but he wouldn’t rush him. He’d learned that never helped quickly, with one of his former friends.

His phone buzzed, and Izuku shifted slightly on his shoulder but didn’t awaken fully. Keigo lifted the device, noting the email from one of his sidekicks and then the timer that had a few minutes left. He was about to wake Izuku up to let him prepare the table while he put it on the plate, but thought better of it when he saw the peaceful expression in his face. He smiled, softer than silk, and grabbed a pillow and the blanket as he draped it over Izuku, resting his head on the pillow.

“Love ya, Zuzu. Sleep well,” he said, laying a kiss on his forehead.

He stood up, and opened the oven after getting a plate and knife ready to slice the ham.

* * *

Izuku grumbled softly as he fell, noticing a distinct lack of shoulder he fell asleep on. He glanced up, expecting to see the living room, but instead saw a large, endless black area.

He gulped as he remembered what he’d seen here and glanced around. Fredbear sat in the corner, along with Foxy and his other plushies which were the Nightmares. Now they seemed calm, and not like murderous animatronics who kept him up all night. He grabbed Fredbear into his arm and set Marionette in his hood, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy comfortable in his arms.

He noticed it become slightly brighter and glanced behind him, seeing…

His brother? Not Keichan though, it was his other brother.

_Michael_

His eyes widened as he raced over, dropping Fredbear and the other plushies sheltered in his arms as he surrounded him in a hug.

“Hey, Chris,” he muttered into his hair as he squeezed him. Chris tested up, and muttered an “I missed you!” To him in English. Michael chuckled, releasing him as he sat down.

“Happy Thanksgiving, lil’ Bro. Just remember, the turkeys already defeathered so you better not get any on it, alright?” He said, joking, as Izuku chuckled, wiping his eyes which had started to leak.

“I’ll put my feathers on it if I want to, you can’t stop me!” Chris returned, seeing Michael laugh genuinely.

“How’s being a hero going?” Izuku shrugged. “Also… Should I call you Chris or Izuku..?” He asked, glancing down.

“Whichever you want, Mikey. You’re my big brother, after all.” They embraced again, and Izuku smiled. His brother started to fade, and Izuku frowned.

“Mom misses you, Eli says you better not come visit us too soon or she’ll attack you with dress up.” He shuddered, and Chris got the distinct feeling he should fear that.

“And Mr. Afton?” He asked. Michael paused, but frowned. He shook his head, but also shrugged, giving Izuku the impression he didn’t want to explain or didn’t know himself. 

“Anyways, I love you, alright? You remember that, okay?” Michael asked, his gaze sharp and making Izuku feel more compelled to agree. He already did, but he just couldn’t disagree now. “You better not do anything stupid, alright?”

Chris smiled and nodded his agreement before Michael faded completely and so did the… room? Area? He was in.

Izuku blinked his eyes open, seeing a TV playing some cartoon he never paid attention to, and heard Keigo’s yelp from the kitchen.

Rubbing his eyes, he headed over there. He saw Keigo pulling a slightly-burnt ham out and smiled, noting the the mashed potatoes. Izuku added butter and some cheese and sour cream, along with bacon pieces he’d snuck from the pantry.

He mixed it in quickly, glancing up to see Keigo slicing it with…

A steak knife? Izuku chuckled, shaking his head. 

He’d made the same mistake with Mrs. Afton, and learned quickly after three years of staying with them before The Bite.

He pulled it out of his hands carefully, replacing it with a sharper, much more efficient, knife. Keigo smiled before continuing with less resistance.

Izuku set the table for the party of four. After all, Iida would be arriving soon, along with his little brother, Tenchan. 

Izuku heard the doorbell ring and smiled happily.

Yeah. Even if they didn’t realize why he invited them, or why the American food was prepared it was nice.

In English and under his breath, he muttered a “Happy Thanksgiving…” to them. They each grabbed their utensils and dug in, smiling and chatting happily.

Izuku’s family was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Tensei and Tenya are coming later on! I have an idea of how they meet.
> 
> Also suffer on the somewhat of a cliffhanger I left it on last chapter :3


	14. This Is Me Pretending to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku trips and is about to make a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody have a map aside from the high school parts is so Mrs. Afton with Izuku, bc she’s trying to make him feel comfortable but since he isn’t fluent at that pint it’s hard for her
> 
> I totally see Mrs. Afton as a kind and caring person, and she was totally the mom friend of the group.

“Ka… chan…” Izuku let the nickname fall out of his mouth, misshapen from disuse. He glanced between the two before scowling.

“You know him, Zuku?” Asked Keigo. Izuku nodded slowly. He mentally cursed (a consequence of being around Bakugo Katsuki for so long) but gave no other physical signs of distress. “Hello, the name’s Takami Keigo, Izuku’s older brother!” He introduced himself chirpily. 

Katsuki grumbled about something Izuku couldn’t quite pick up, but took Keugo’s extended hand. “Bakugo Katsuki. So, you’re the nerd’s brother? Must have a pretty decent Quirk, if you’re related to him.”

Keigo chuckled, pausing a moment to compose himself before adding that no, they were not biologically related, but were still siblings.

Bakugou grunted before coming closer to them. Keigo’s wings fluffed up slightly, and Izuku’s halo dimmed a little before returning to normal (not that it was noticeable in the light, anyways) as he stalked towards them.

“Oi, Deku, I’m gonna be number one, ya hear? Doesn’t matter if you got some cool older brother helpin’ ya out, you won’t beat me!” He tired away, his form retreating into the distance.

They stood there for a few moments.

“He’s… Got a personality alright…” Keigonadded after a moment. Izuku chuckled at that.

“Yeah, he’s always been like that. Anyways, want to go out to eat?” He asked, glancing up at the Winged Hero.

“Sure. Let me guess, ramen?” Keigo chuckled. “Nah, I’m kidding. I know you like American food, we can try to find some place.”

Izuku smiled, and they headed off. He’d obviously have to tell Katsuki about Keigo being Hawks at some point, but for now that doesn’t matter.

Right now, he could just enjoy some time with his second brother, his eldest technically, but based off the calander he’d be the middle child, between Liz and Izuku.

Unless you went off Chris Afton’s birth year. That’d made him… what, 480? Something around the time. 

He shook his head, deciding to ignore that and enjoy the cheap burgers they’d found at a burger shop and savor Keigo’s expression as he stared at the absurd amount of grease.

Either way, the burger was good, and the company only made it better.

* * *

“Mr. Hawks?!” Hino exclaimed, seeing the pro at their door. The hospital white was a stark contrast to the teal sweater he wore.

“Oh, hey. I came to tell you that you get a week off to recover. It’ll be paid leave, and the agency will cover any medical bills.” He shrugged. “Anyways, I’m glad you’re okay, Asturome. That injury looked pretty nasty, must’ve hurt a ton.”

Hino blinked. Did Hawks really just come here to check on them? They mentally shook themself, forcing their body to form a somewhat-coherrang answer.

“U-Uh, yeah. The doctors said I’ll be out in… a couple days, I think?” They said, pawing at their wristband. Hawks nodded and set something on his bedside table.

“Some of the other interns missed you and made this. Since they’re technically not allowed to visit, I brought you this for them.”

Hawks paused before exiting. “And Asturome? Get better soon. Patrol’s boring when no one can keep up.” Hawks left, giving no time to Hino to react.

Well, they could react, but there was nothing to say. And they did, dark blue flaring up across their face and ears. 

Hino laid back down, blinking in shock.

They decided to lay down, still not comprehending what their life-long idol had just done.

* * *

Izuku grunted as he fell down the stairs. He instinctively stuck his arms out as he tumbled. 

He yelped as he felt the pain shoot through it, and held back a few tears (he still hadn’t gotten that habit undercontrol, but at least he was a little more used to the pain) and pushed himself up.

He whimpered when he placed weight on the injury, but otherwise showed no sign of pain.

He headed to the office, hoping they’d give him the permission slip to see the nurse. They did, sending him looks of empathy as he held his arm awkwardly.

He knocked on the door, and it opened a few moments after to an average height male- at least, Izuku assumed they were male currently. He decided to check for safety though- and they ushered him in.

“What’s wrong, Takami?” They asked.

“Oh, hey…” he chuckled nervously, “I fell down the stairs and landed on my arm.” He held out the limb, which they inspected. He noticed the slider positioned over ‘he/him’ on his workspace. 

It was a rather neat device. It had they/them, she/her, he/him, and a space to write in pronouns. A slider with yellow glass would be moved over the current pronouns, allowing people to just look and see. 

There were also smaller versions available as clip-ons to name tags, which Izuku loved the idea of.

“It seems fractured, you should probably go to the hospital for this. They’ll be able to x-ray it, and cast it. I can split it for now though,” he said, gathering the supplies.

Izuku nodded, and Mr. Tenohoma called Keigo, alerting him of the situation. He began to wrap the pale material around his arm, thankfully his non-dominant one, before allowing him to use his phone.

Yeah, he was a cool school nurse.

A few minutes later, Keigo appeared in the doorway, having been sent through the office.

Izuku explained the story once again as they patched him up. The soft cast would be replaced with a hard one shortly after, and Izuku would be free to go after they made sure there were no other problems.

“Hey, Zu, wanna meet one of my interns? They’re pretty cool, I think you’d like them,” he offered, shrugging. “They’re here too, so I figured I might as well offer…”

Izuku hesitated.

“It’s alright if you wanna wait. They’re resting right now, so you can have some time to decide. I’ll go get you some food?” He asked, and Izuku nodded. He stepped out, and Izuku just hoped it would be American.

That, or kataudon.

Izuku remembered the time Afton-San had made him katsudon. She didn’t know how to do it properly, so Mr. Afton had to help her.

_“No, hon, you don’t start like that. The cutlet needs to-”_

_“Sorry!” She exclaimed. William sighed, handing her the rice pot instead._

_“How about you get the rice started while I prepare it? Soak it in a 1-1 ratio, alright?” He asked her. “Don’t start the cooker yet though.”_

_Mrs. Afton looked removed and started on her task while Izuku went up to Mr. Afton, ruffing on his pant leg._

_He glanced down, seeing Chris, and he glanced away._

__”Can I help?”_ he asked, switching back to Japanese with the reminder of a home-cooked meal from his culture._

_Mr. Afton nodded, and Chris went to wash his hands, pulling a stool to the sink._

_“Do you know how to do this?” He asked, saying some parts in Japanese (the words they hadn’t worked on with Chris yet) and he nodded._

_They set to work, seasoning the cutlet while the rice soaked. The salt and pepper speckled the pink meat and it soon was covered in flour, and Chris smiled._

_It reminded him of his Momma, and her yummy katsudon she made when he was sad._

_They waited while the pan warmed up, and soon the rice was ready to cook. Mr. Afton informed her of it, and she drained it before the cooker started._

_The oil was hot enough, and the cutlet went through panko and egg, almost ready for consumption._

__(Later, around the table, Eli made a face at the odd food while Mrs. Afton said something about faces getting stuck. Michael ate it silently while Mr. Afton fiddled with the chopsticks he’d grabbed. Chris took a bite and smiled.)_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I kinda zoned out writing this so sorry if it doesn’t make sense it parts,,,
> 
> I’ll come back and edit later, and next chapter will probably adress more of it.
> 
> Also, guess who starts school at 8 am tomorrow but woke up at 9 today and got out of bed at like 10? :’) I also have an assignment I never finished but I can’t do rn since my computer sucks in my internet so yea-


	15. Afraid Of The Big Wide World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku does some analysis, and is a mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got my Spotify wrap up and,,,  
> I’ve listened for 65k+ minutes this year??? And I only started using my account again this summer??? 
> 
> Anyways, go read Viridian, Cheat Code, of Deku? I think he’s some pro... by myheadinthecloudsnotcomingdown, they’re some of my favorites! 
> 
> Also, I made a small book just for scenes of Izuku/Chris with the Aftons. It’s titled One Last Ride, is in the Izuku and his Afton family series with this book!
> 
> Anyways, I finished YUTS and I don’t know if I’m happy or want to cry, y’know? Like I love that book and I’m sad it’s over-
> 
> (Also that one part with Koichi in The Cupboard- I. Cried. Like, ugly cried because no-,,:$:&2&;!@2&; eisjdjakfbw my bean fisjdjkw)
> 
> Go read Yesterday Upon The Stair if you haven’t, and like canon retell AUs, it’s amazing!!!

Takami Izuku (or Christopher Afton, or Shadow Freddy, or Midoriya Izuku, or just Izuku. He had too many names to keep track of) frowned. His halo gave off too much light to fall asleep, but he tried anyway. 

Due to the fact it was energy rather than matter, it was intangible, so he couldn’t just put a blanket over it.

Plus his insomnia and staying up with the Nightmares was catching up to him, so he wasn’t able to fall asleep once his mind clicked into Nightmare Mode.

So he sat up and decided to do something productive. Heading down the wooden stairs, which were not creaky at all (he was thankful, as he wouldn’t wake Keigo with his insomnia.)

He stepped into the kitchen, flicking on the over-head lights and set to work on the dishes. 

He worked diligently on it, and soon they were all clean. He moved on to drying them and putting them away, and headed into the living room, straightening the zabuton and table. 

Insomnia sucked.

He gave up eventually, resigning to taking a walk around the rooftops to clear his head.

He wasn’t sure if he could die again, but he wasn’t going to test it. He technically had his angelic wings and Shadow Freddy, but this heart beat. 

So he was cautious, keeping his ear out for shadows that shouldn’t be moving, and tilting his head in ways to illuminate the crevices large enough to hide something.

Even with his halo dimmed, which wasn’t much, he could clearly see he was alone.

Then a can fell, and Izuku turned towards it, seeing nothing.

He lifted into the air, removing a few feathers and placing them around while wrapping his wings around his body to shield it.

…

No one was there. Was it just paranoia? An invisible Quirk? He shook his head and went to his house after taking confusing turns and routes only available to those with access to flight.

He most likely threw any pursuers off, but he didn’t know for sure. He was on the safe side though, so he dead bolted the doors the second he got in.

He then headed to sleep, keeping a knife by his bedside like usual should his feathers be unusable.

* * *

Izuku thew on his bag, which was yellow like Eraserhead’s googles, but also like All Might. He wasn’t crazy obsessed with All Might like other people might be, and actually rather liked Eraserhead’s tactics and skill.

He didn’t focus only on his Quirk for fighting, as it was not something that enhanced his physical body. He simply blocked the opponent’s physical Quirk temporarily, which leveled the Plato field for him most times. However, with mutation Quirks the body had already adapted to it, so he couldn’t erase those. His brother was still his favorite hero though.

He shook his head, forcing his brain to forget about all the questions he had regarding Eraserhead’s Quirk and focus on his objective.

Which, currently, was to find some Quirks to analyze. Physical Quirks would be nice, mutations would be even better… But for now, he just wanted to find some Quirks with physical indications of them.

He stepped through the grass, and the wind blew through the park. He flapped his wings slightly to steady himself from that last particularly strong one when he saw something.

It was a blue haired boy with glasses, sitting near another blue haired person. They seemed older, and due to the similar indication, Izuku had to guess they were related.

The engines on the younger’s calves seemed like they’d help improve his speed, assuming they didn’t burn and were engines. But the pipes seemed like those of a car muffler, so he assumed they were. Would the parts inside burn him? What type of engine was it?

He muttered to himself as he cribblee down some questions and snapped a picture of them on his phone. The older gestured wildly while the smaller one was stiff and nodded. He blinked at the huge difference in their behaviors.

It most likely wasn’t Quirk rated , as theirs were similar, if the pipes sticking out from under the taller’s sleeve were any indication.

He muttered as he took a few more notes and hypotheticals should they become heroes, as well as attack ideas.

He smiled as he turned the page for a second time within 10 minutes, and didn’t even realize the group had moved. He added some more questions, and was about to close his book when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s some pretty skilled analysis,” they said, and Izuku jumped. He instinctively used his wings to get a little extra height, and upon a second evaluation, he realized it was just the people he was observing earlier.

“Oh, uh… Thanks, sorry I didn’t ask or anything, it’s just you seemed busy and I didn’t want to disrupt you or seem annoying because you seemed close and relaxed and-” he cut himself off as he realized he was muttering. “Sorry, I mutter a lot, it’s something I’ve tried to fix.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Do you mind if I take a look at these? I could answer some questions you have as well?” He offered, and Izuku handed the notebook over to him starting on the first page. 

He examined it, and showed some parts to the younger while chuckling, pointing at one specific note and the younger had chuckled.

“Oh! I just realized I haven’t introduced myself! I’m Iida Tensei, this is my younger brother Tenya.” He bowed, and the younger followed suit. He made a small greeting to him with stiff, robot-like arms.

“Takami Izuku, nice to meet you!” They chatted a bit longer, and a bit of the anxiety from his chest regarding their interaction had lifted and transferred to his phone.

After all, it had a new contact in it. His notebook pages had also been photographed, though he wasn’t told why.

He didn’t mind, considering it was their analysis. Perhaps the younger was trying for a hero school and thought it could help them? He smiled as he stepped back, pencil worn down and steps light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reee, I’m brain dead I had like,,, 3??? 4??? Quizzes today at school, iI’m brain dead but Izuku with the insomnia is a personal headcanon of mine from CC, and I wanna s q u e e z e him.
> 
> Excuse me while I go cry about YUTS again. ;^;
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	16. You Will Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes to home. That’s it. 
> 
> Okay, _maybe_ there’s a little more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy I’d like to thank you amazing friggen people for staying around this long with my unorganized updates! *sends you all love*
> 
> You get that just for existing because you’re a cool heckin person and I’d literally die for each and every one of you. Understand?
> 
> Repeat after me: I’m a cool hecckin person, and I deserve love!
> 
> ...
> 
> I said repeat after me, go do it again!

Iida Tenya gaped at the photos Tensei had taken. The pages were full of information in fighting moves and ways he could use his Quirk, and Tensei, though it seemed he didn’t even realize his brother was Ingenium. He’d taken inspiration from some of the moves Tensei had used and modified them to pertain to them both.

For example, there was one involving Tensei’s arm engines being used to power up his swings at enemies. There was also how Tensei could angle his arms to temporarily float, so long as he could maintain enough force to cancel out gravity’s effect on his body.

Tensei had actually tried that one out shortly after at his agency's training facility, and found he could do it for a few moments thanks to the inertia he had.

Tenya was glad he’d gotten his number; he’d seem like a good ally as a hero, considering he said he was training to be one himself.

It was pleasant, to say the least, reading his analysis. Takami had said he’d honed his skills since he was young, and his older brother had only encouraged it, offer information on Quirks from his coworkers to see if he could discover their weaknesses.

Or strengths and new attacks, which was the case for them.

He’d also placed some information on weaknesses for their Quirks, which was actually pretty deep. It had a basic explanation on why they’d be weakened by it, and what they could do to counter it.

For example, there was one about engines heating up and possibly burning his calves (Iida appreciated the thought, and actually took note of his suggestion and decided to add it to his future costume, which was adding a cooling system, similar to that of a computer’s) and another on turning.

If he’d be forced to turn at high speeds, he could risk falling due to his momentum, so he could have something on his costume to act as an anchor into the ground he could pivot on, rather than just his own body.

It was interesting to flip through, as he’d compiled it rather neatly and coherently. The formatting was nice, and the handwriting was legible. All the symbols were on the lines, and they never went above or below the lines.

He admired it. There was a part where he seemed to switch to English, which was intresting, as it was one of the more rambly parts of the notes.

Perhaps he’d known English for a while? Tenya shook his head as he pulled out his phone to see what it was via Opal Translate, a translate approach created by the phone makers themselves.

It was more on countering weakness with new moves and strategies, and how to incorporate martial arts and hand-to-hand with their Quirks, but there were still parts he’d made clear not to rely in your Quirk for the whole fight, as there are heroes like Eraserhead who could cancel them easily, and villains might have something similar to that.

Tenya took note and decided to practice some of those, and also enrolled in some martial arts classes as suggested.

* * *

“Tadaima!~” Izuku slipped off his shoes, keeping his socks on as his footsteps echoed throughout the kitchen. He set his notebook on the table as he laid back and saw Keigo glance at it. He pushed it over to him, and he turned the page open.

“Ah, the Iidas?” He asked, through it was more rhetorical than a genuine question.

“You know them?” He frowned. He fidgeted with the pen in his pocket, disassembling and reassembling it a few times.

“Of course, they’re a family of heroes after all. I’ve worked with Iida a few times, we exchanged numbers, and planned a pair up with our agencies!” He smiled, and Izuku blinked.

He stood, flabbergasted at the information his brother had given him.

“S-so… I just gave an analysis to Ingenium and his older brother based off of himself?”

Keigo, being the amazing brother he was, just cackled at his brother’s mortification.

* * *

It’d been a few days since Izuku had given the Iida’s the analysis, and Iida Tenya had reached out to him.

It’d be confusing to refer to them both as Iida, so he decided to call his older brother Ingenium while the younger would be Tenya. They’d had a brief conversation, and Izuku learned that Iida was overly formal.

Like, extremely formal and most likely knew every rule to a T and could recite them if needed.

He sighed, and glanced back at his notebook. He’d been working on a hero costume, but couldn't figure out what he’d do. 

He wanted to do something like his brother, so he decided to have a jacket like the ones at Fazbear Entertainment, but also not to close and functional for hero work. The inside was lined with a removable thermal liner, which had pocket for weapons such as knives to cut any binds, and also some flares and smoke bombs to escape a villain or blind an opponent.

He knew one thing though. He knew there was one accessory he needed on his costume.

He sketched out a rough concept, pulling out a red pencil as he colored in the strokes of graphite.

* * *

“Keichannn!” Izuku whined. “How could you betray me like this! I thought I could trust you!”

Keigo just laughed above him. “It’s all fair in love and war, Izuku.”

“But Keichan!!!” He complained.

“Nope. No mercy, not even for you. You’re dying today.” He said, and Izuku flinched. The wording hit a little close to home, and Izuku didn’t return a snarky comment.

“...Zukkun? Are you alright?” He asked. “Hey, you know I’m just talking about RAID, right? I didn’t really mean it!” He said, sitting down to be eye level with the angel.

“I know. It’s just… I was reminded of something.” He gazed at the ground, suddenly noting the scratch in the floor that had most likely been there for a while, but now was most interesting thing he’d ever-

“I’m sorry, Zukkun, I’ll try to be a little more considerate. Alright? Just tell if there’s anything you don’t want me to talk about, and I’ll listen.”

He rubbed Izuku’s back as he leaned against him, resting his eyes. “Yeah… I know. It’s really just that, and…” he gulped, wondering if he should really mention it. He might associate it with the villain attack, but… Whenever he saw it, his mind went to his friend’s, both sentient and possesed, dying. “Fire.” 

“Alright, I’ll make sure to stay away from those. Love you, little brother.”

“Love ya too, Keicchan. Now, RAID?” he smiled, and grabbed Keigo’s controller before handing it to him.

“Of course, Zuku!”

* * *

Tensei typed up an email, smiling. Hopefully soon they’d be able to work together again. It was nice, patrolling with the hero. Even though he currently outranked him, he was still kind and not all annoying about.

He wasn’t like Endeavor, who limped any ideas to him before brute strengthing his attacks, resulting in higher property damage and injuries than if they had just _followed Tensei’s plan, for goodness sake!_

But it was too late now for Endeavor. He always left it up to him to pay for any damage, as he’d deal with the press. Endeavor never spoke much with the press, and his #2 spot was almost solely from his villain takedowns.

He hit send and leaned back, arms behind his head as he realized that he genuinely enjoyed the man’s presence.

He didn’t really consider it before, but he felt comfortable. Tensei knew it wasn’t romantic, considering he was openly aroace, but he just felt at ease around him.

He hoped he’d get to know Hawks better, maybe learn his name if he trusted him with it.

He shut down his work computer and headed over to his home, greeting Tenya happily. He hoped, perhaps, he’d see Takami again. Then he could offer him a spot at his agency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drink your water, eat your food, take a shower, make your bed. Take care of yourself. Treat yourself to a bubble bath and a depression nap, just remember to brush your lovely pearly whites, okay my children? 
> 
> (Also; because I haven’t written a Quirk theory- what would happen if a Quirk Destroying bullet hot someone with a mutation Quirk? Like, say, Kamui Woods, or... Asui?)
> 
> Now go be amazing people and you deserve all the love you’re entitled to!
> 
> This is Obi or Zaza- which where you prefer to call me- Erin signing off!


	17. Don’t Go To Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku adopts someone online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the vote ended and a won! However, because of how close it was, I’ll give him the ability to button it up which he will do in more formal settings :3
> 
> Also, remember: eat at least 1 meal today, 3 is preferred but I can’t say that without being a hypocrite :) drink your water, and eat the homophobes :D

Izuku frowned, laying in bed. He didn’t feel like going out yet, and he didn’t want to just lay doing nothing for much longer.

So, naturally, he pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his Home Screen a few times before deciding on what to do.

He pulled up the Discord App, and decided to join a new server. A random one too, because he was bored and sleep-deprived, and not in a state of mind to think about his actions.

He got some self roles, regarding pronouns and some hobbies, and one regarding his age range. He also set a nickname, because why not?

**End-eavor.  
Oh hi, welcome**

**Angles  
Hi, thank you  
Uhh, what’s this server about?**

**End-eavor  
Nothing specifically. It started off as an area to rant about heroes but it kinda transformed into a small community.**

And he was right on the small part. There was only a handful of people- scrolling through the bar Izuku’d say it was about… maybe 20?

**Angles  
Oh, okay!  
I’m assuming you dislike Endeavor?**

**End-eavor  
Yep**

**Angles  
How come?**

**End-eavor  
It’s several reasons, some pertain to my identity, but career wise, he causes more damage and casualties than needed.**

**Angles  
Yeah, his stats just… Don’t seem right, especially for a top three hero  
Popularity wise, I think he’s about a six? All Might’s still first, and Hawks comes second, with Best Jeanist and Edgeshot right after.**

**End-eavor  
You know you’re stuff when it comes to hero stats**

**Angles  
Well, I plan to be one and I just find it interesting, y’know? **

**End-eavor  
Yeah, I get that. I’m going to a hero school when I graduate junior high**

**Angles  
Oh really? Me too! Maybe we’ll meet?**

**End-eavor  
Maybe. But we’re not there to make friends, we’d ethers to learn**

**Angles  
But if we’re already friends, that can’t apply :P**

**End-eavor  
I’m not getting out of this, am I? Is this what I get for trying to be friendly?**

**Angles  
Nope!~ I’ve adopted you, and therefore you can never escape.**

**End-eavor  
I’m pretty sure my mom would have something to say about it  
Actually  
Maybe not, only my dad but his opinion doesn’t count.**

**Angles  
Perfect. Question, I mean considering you’re speaking Japanese, you probably are, but are you in Japan?**

**End-eavor  
At the moment, no. However I live there. No more specifics though.**

**Angles  
Oh, okay! I wasn’t gonna ask, because that’s like the number one thing anyone learns about the internet.  
Don’t want to get kidnapped, y’know?**

**End-eavor  
If you kidnapped me I would genuinely thank you**

**Angles  
Should I be concerned?**

**End-eavor  
Probably**

**Angles  
Meh. Actually, I make jokes like that and concern my brother, so I don’t blame you**

Izuku chuckled. End-eavor had a nice sense of humor. 

End-eavor was too long to say, and would be tiring to type.

He’d need a nickname. End? Maybe.

Endeavor would be annoying, considering that’s the hero he disliked, and would still be a mouthful.

Eavor sounded incomplete, and boring, so he needed something else.

He decided to type a list of names and…

Nope. Still nothing that really seemed like it for the guy- and he was a guy, with he/him pronouns- and he gave up and decided to give him a random one.

Every Nocturnal Dude Evaor, because he was relateable.

Or E.N.D-eavor. End simply.

Man, he was a genius, wasn’t he?

* * *

“Hey, Keicchan?” He asked.

“Yeah, Zukkun?” He stopped his stirring to look at his younger brother.

He’d recently risen to the spot of number 5, munch to his disappointment, and Izuku had celebrated with a cake.

And chicken wings, but that was Keigo’s favorite so he didn’t mention anything.

Keigo just happily consumed a bucket of breaded and flavored chicken while crying tears of joy.

Apparently his weekend chicken treat hadn’t happened, as his card had been denied.

Izuku just chuckled at his brother while shaking his head, feathers twitching slightly. His glasses had slipped and he’d gotten buffalo sauce on them when pushing them up.

Izuku snorted before cleaning them for him, because his hands were in no state to do it himself.

“What are your thoughts about heroes who actually would be villains if they didn’t have the praise of the public? Or ones who have their flaws- and not minor things, huge problems- overlooked because of their status?”

He froze, pondering for a second. “That’s… Oddly specific. I don’t know what brought that into your mind, but my honest answer…” he tapped his chin with the one finger that was free of evidence from the attack on chicken wings.

“Heroes are people the public can rely on to save them. I believe that heroes should be able to say ‘Leave it up to me!’ and that civilians will put their trust in them. Heroes that should technically be villains aren’t really heroes, and civilians shouldn’t be trusting them. They’re the reasons people are still suspicious of other pros. That, and the press looking for people to cancel.”

“Yeah… You’re right. If we base hero society as a whole on them, then we’re judging humanity off of villains.”

“Exactly. Which is why heroes should be able to calm down civilians and comfort them. Anyways, how’s your school been going?”

Izuku shrugged. “Not bad, I have a group project though so I’ll actually have to go into the building.” He slouched over, and Keigo just laughed slightly.

“Oh no, the online schooler and local carotid Takami Izuku has to make an appearance?!”

“Oh shut up, you’re just jealous of how unpopular I am, Chicken Wings.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I want more freedom than I have at number five. Anyways, who’s it with?”

“Some girl named… I think it was Kiro?” 

“Well, don’t kill anyone in rage when you can’t have you _amazing_ brother’s advice!~”

“All right, fine! I’ll try not to,” Izuku sarcastically returned, much to Keigo’s amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Angles was not a mistake. Izuku decided to do that because of how similar it is to angels without giving his Quirk away completely -3-
> 
> Anyways, take your love for being here, you are important, each and every one of you. Bye lovelies!!!


	18. Three Pieces of Paper and a Pen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finished the drawing of Izuku’s hero costume, and I know there’s tons of mistakes but I’m proud of it. I spent five hours on it, and went through an art block, but it’s decent looking!
> 
> Check it out [here!](https://floofytmcc.tumblr.com/post/637346504379645952/izukus-hero-costume)

Blinking back the exhaustion from a night with less than 2 hours of sleep (probably more than he got the last two nights combined) he yawned and poured some cereal into a bowl. 

Keigo came down shortly after, seeing Izuku staring blankly at the fridge for a few minutes before he mentioned it.

“Izu… Are you okay?” He asked cautiously, half jokingly.

Izuku turned his head around slowly, revealing eye bags that had become a contestant on him, his scar, a smile that was closer to a grimace. It honestly scared Keigo more than any villain he’d ever faced, as his brother resembled an owl more than the religious angels his Quirk was named after.

Keigo hoped he never had to see it again. The way his eye twitched in obvious annoyance, his whole body conveying that…

Keigo felt a shiver go down his spine.

“I have slept, for a total of 5 hours this week, and it’s _Friday_. Do I look okay to you?” 

Right. He wasn’t. Note to self, take Izuku to the doctor to see if they can find out why he’s sleeping so little.

“Right. That’s understandable.” He blinked for a few moments, a polar opposite to his brother who hadn’t blinked in the whole time Keigo had seen him this morning, as his neck returned to normal.

Keigo awkwardly strode past him and towards the fridge as he pulled out his breakfast.

Keigo could fight villains, fine. Infiltrate an organization? Stressful, but he can pull it off. Deal with his brother when he’s being sassy? That’s a little annoying, but he loves the rascal and never regretted the adoption.

But this, this scared him genuinely. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt fear like this.

Izuku continued munching on… Fruity Circles? He remembered Izuku called the Queerios, but that was it.

He decided to forget that encounter for now, and happily devoured the food he’d prepared for himself next to Izuku.

* * *

Izuku, purely out of curiosity, had decided to look up William Afton. He didn't expect anything to come up— It’d been centuries since he saw them, and they were pre-Quirk inventors, as far as anyone knew.

But he was on for a surprise.

**The Afton Family, and their Impacts**

**Fazbear Entertainment, and It’s Owners**

**William Afton, And What Broke Him**

**Circus Baby’s Pizza World**

**Scraptrap and Scrap Baby**

Similar results could be seen, and Izuku scrolled. He went back to the top and chose the first one, deciding to see what his family’s impacts were since he definitely didn’t have one.

**If you’re reading this, you probably know a little about the Afton family already, or have a project about them. Here’s some basic knowledge about them, and some facts!**

**_William Afton_ **

**Co-owner of Fazbear Entertainment, along with friend Henry Emily and father of Christopher Afton, Elizabeth Afton, and Michael Afton. He married in 1963, and never remarried.**

**He later possessed the Springtrap suit, and killed several nightguards at Fazbear Fright. He is the only being known to do this, aside from his wife.**

**_Christopher Afton_ **

**The youngest son of William Afton, who unfortunately died at the hands of his father’s creation, an animatronic known as Fredbear. His eldest sibling, Michael Afton had placed his head inside the robot’s mouth, which crushed it and removed his frontal lobe. He died days later in a coma.**

**No signs of the boy have been seen since, and the only lead to him currently is a bandage used to wrap his head with black fur on it.**

**_Elizabeth Afton_ **

**Only daughter of William Afton. Not much is known about her, other than her fascination with her father and his long-time friend and business partner, Henry Emily’s, animatronics. She fancied Circus Baby in particular, the animatronic which killed her.**

**Her body was found inside the robot, several bones crushed and puncturing vital organs, such as the lungs. Her skull was crushed, and her brain’s injury was the official injury that dealt the final blow to her. The animatronic was later investigated to have a storage container large enough for a small child—hence why Elizabeth was crushed to fit in it—though both owners denied installing it, and the claw that was used in her murder.**

**No other information known about her.**

Chris couldn’t keep reading. He was tearing up, because Char _lie was right about Liz, the robot had taken her-_

He forced himself to breathe. He knew if their murderous tendencies. Toy Bonnie and Mangle were perfect examples of this, being the least dignified in their murders from the group. 

But Izuku had found and old poster advertising Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, and instantly printed it out, hanging it alongside Elizabeth’s bow, and across the shelf from Sock-Mari. The pointe shoes he’d gotten, because Mrs. Afton loved ballet, sat next to Sock-Mari and Keigo’s feather.

His family was all together, all three of them. Keigo, the Aftons, and the Animatronics.

If only he could get them all together physically, outside of reminders of them.

He chuckled as tear rolled down his cheek, and he pushed it away.

This was one thing he could never get for his birthday, even withKeugo pulling strings. Because they were dead, even if Mr. and Mrs. Afton had possessed animatronics like him, they were dead.

Even if they did possess them without dying in fire, they wouldn’t have made it into the Quirked time. Not when they looked like this.

He glanced at a picture of Springtrap on the internet and swallowed down bile.

The rotting corpse was obviously there, how did no one do anything about that! He closed the tab and cleared his history in case Keigo decided to use his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hear me out.
> 
> Crack post from Officer Sansa’s POV (the cat police officer) where he thinks about his life in Ancient Egypt and how he was treated amazingly. Then he somehow turbines himself partially human, and is now a police officer.
> 
> Some please write this- I’d love to see it-


	19. Caught Grinning At The Dead Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get closer as seasons change to the entrance exams!! Soon we’ll reach canon-timeline, next chapter will either be the start or branch into it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Aizawa’s youtube recommended videos are all cat complications on his personal alt account, but his other one is totally serious stuff.
> 
> He spends more time in his alt tho :3

The entrance exams were coming up soon. They were steadily creeping up on him, and Izuku didn’t know what to do. Keicchan had offered to put a recommendation for the licensing exam itself, where Izuku could get a provisional licence and test again at a later date to get his actual license. He mentally thought he didn’t need one, as it wasn’t _technically_ a Quirk, but he couldn’t say that, could he?

Oh well. Keicchan had another offer of placing a recommendation to Nezu for the Recommendation exams, but Izuku had denied that immediately. He didn’t want his brother’s reputation to be the thing that gave him an edge on the other students.

“But the kids there will be recommended as well, with other pros backing them. I’m pretty sure Iida’s recommending his younger brother for it, and I heard Endeavor,” he spit the name out like it was acid, “Is recommending his son. I know there’s definitely more, but you wouldn’t be carried on my reputation.”

“I still feel guilty about it though, they probably deserve the spots more! They just have such powerful Quirks to be recommended, and I can just fly? I’d prefer to take the standard exams, that way I know I deserve the spot!” Izuku pointed out. 

“Alright, fine. I’m not gonna force you to do anything, but the offer will still be there. You have about a month before recommendations can’t be entered anymore.”

“Alright, thanks.” Izuku wrapped his arms around his brother before heading to the park to find more Quirks to analyze. The boy seemed to be able to enlarge his fingers, and Izuku added notes on it and theories about it.

He was currently using it to grab a cup he’d dropped on the ground, and Izuku scribbled down notes.

“Does the mass of his bones change? What about the muscles? If there are new ones, are his fingers stronger? Is it limited to his fingers? What happens if he has, say, a glove made of his hair on? But if it’s just the fingers it wouldn’t work… What about on an atomic level? Are the molecules further apart? Are they just like… translated, like in math grids?” He continued muttering to himself as he scribbled down about a page of notes, his wings wrapping slightly closer around him to protect him from the chill.

Fall was here, and Izuku had decided to wear a white jumper with black overalls today, as he didn’t want to get dirt on Mr. Afton’s jacket.

The overalls had a rather steampunk-y vibe to them, as they had bronze-plated rather than gold-plated accents. The pocket was a bit weathered and worn, and he liked it, considering that Keigo had gotten it for his birthday last year.

He frowned, which was slightly stopped by the pencil he was chewing on, but the action was still present.

He sketched his subject of Quirk theory roughly, and shut his notebook before tucking it into his back pocket. The red and white-spotted bow he’d clipped onto the strap of his waistband—not the original, but a decent resemblance was found in the store-bought one for when he wasn’t dressing up—shifted when he twisted, so he corrected it and ran off to finish his part of the research before his meet-up with Jiro to finish the project.

* * *

“Wait, what country was Izumaki allied with?” Izuku asked. Jiro blinked at him before sighing. He was thankful for the light chatter of the cafe, or else he’d be way more nervous than he should be.

“Jeazumi, and as the ruler of Japan during that period, Japan were allied with England and America during the Second Quirk War.” Jiro scribbled out a little alliteration to remind him.

Jeazumi.

J(apan)e(ngland)a(merica)zumi.

His mind worked way better with that, and he sent a grateful smile to his partner. He kept on thinking about the American-English team up, and the bombing against Japan from World War II, so naturally his mind supplied that no, America and Japan were not allies in the battle.

The similar names didn’t help either.

“So, we have to present it, right? What if we did a poster?”

“No, Iwazumi-Sensei said it needed to be a trifold board, or a digital presentation.” Izuku sighed at Jiro’s words. He’d learned and memorized better if he had the chance to write it, and typing was.. decent, he’d say, but writing just ingrained it into his mind. He’d still ask Jiro what she thought though, because he wasn’t about to take over the project and get judged by Jiro, who might tell the whole class and teacher and no one would want to do a project with him again and he’d get tons of work and-

Jiro poked his hand.

“S-Sorry! I get lost in though a lot. Um, what do you think?” He rubbed his palms together under the cafe table.

Jiro took a sip of her coffee, letting him know it was okay before they sketched out some ideas for a trifold board.

* * *

“Keeeiiiccccchhhannnn!!” Izuku complained. Her ignored him.

“Keeeiiichhhannnn!!!” He repeated, and he saw the slight fluffing of his brother’s wings.

_Good,_ he thought. _Be annoyed, because then you’ll acknowledge me!_

“Kkkkeeeeeeiiichan!” Keigo’s feathers fluffed out even further and his head snapped to the side.

“What.” His eyes were blown wide. Izuku got some waves of Murderous Intent™ from him, and suddenly regretted everything. 

“S-Sorry! Uhm, I was wondering if you wanted to go out, maybe get some ramen?” Izuku pressed his fingers together anxiously, similar to what Hrio did with her earjacks.

“You disturbed me from _Kimetsu no Yaiba_ for ramen?” Technically, it was a question, but the tone had Izuku wait a moment before he could reply.

“U-uh, yeah?” 

“Of course I’ll go, baby bro!” He seemed to be way more peaceful now, and all the Murderous Intent™ he could only place because of his adoptive father disappeared as suddenly as it came.

Was…

Was Keigo _toying_ with him? He knew his intimidation skills; he often used them on villains.

Izuku didn’t know why, but he felt like laughing at that. He’s seen Susie’s corpse before, seen Cassidy and the other soul’s body that was realized before Izuku could meet him.

He was pretty sure the only bodies he hadn’t seen were Shadow Bonnie’s and Mari’s, Badow for the same reason he wasn’t showing his, and Charlie because hers didn’t resemble a corpse at that point.

He knew his brother couldn’t have harmed him, so why did he get scared?

Was it from when Michael bullied him? Or was it the vibe, which matched William a little too well for his liking?

He’d have to find out, because if it was the intent he’d have some difficulties in his future field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with Finger’s analysis on the fly. And yes, that is Izuku’s old bully in canon, and these are questions I kinda want answers to now. 
> 
> Okay, hear me out. You know how Eret wore that strawberry dress?
> 
> Canon Izuku in the future doing that at a gala. The legend.


	20. You Say Everything You Wish You Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets jumped on his way home, and that leads from one thing to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo!! We finally made it to canon-timeline. I’m sorry if most of the prior chapters feel like filler; some of them are, but most of them I needed to write to understand what Izuku does in the present, how he adapted, and how he managed with the knowledge his family’s dead, and that he wasn’t the only one possessing an animatronic. However, he believes that something similar to the fire happened to William and Mrs. Afton as well.
> 
> Also, Izuku totally calls the William Afton he knew and respected Mr. Afton, separating him from the murderer he found out he is, which he mostly does to preserve his memories with him and the Aftons.

He couldn’t breath. He’d been waking back from the konbini down the street, and _he couldn’t breathe, oh god, was he gonna die here?This was it, this was how he died, no becoming a hero for Michael, no goodbye to Keigo-_

He knew, deep down in the part of him that _wasn’t_ panicking (it was a small part, give him a break for not being logical) he knew that his own panick was making him hyperventilate and waste the precious air he had in his lungs.

He was starting to lose consciousness as his retaliations sputtered out.

He heard something, not sure what, right before everything went black.

* * *

Izuku awoke to someone slapping him. He startled up, and saw-

The number one hero, All Might. He looked around for his notebook, but _of course it was on the other side of the road_ and he scruried over to get it.

So what if he was still a hero nerd? He opened it to the first clean page while he asked for an autograph, but it was already there. His eyes widened, and he stepped back with a huge smile on his face.

“Thank, you, All Might!” He exclaimed, body rigged in a deep bow as he screamed internally.

“Thanks, dedicated citizen, but I must run now; evil waits for no one!” And with that, All Might was gone. Izuku stared with a smile as he glanced back down at his notebook again.

He got it. He actually got the signature of All Might.

He smiled gleefully as he headed back to tease his brother about the long day he had with his number three spot he didn’t want.

* * *

Change in plans, no going home.

Katsuki wa s being attacked by a villain, and despite not seeing him since he transferred to online schooling, he felt a twinge in his heart as the boy in the same place he had been not even an hour ago.

And then his eyes turned to the crowd, nearly locking on Izuku’s and a chill went down his spine.

He glanced again at the heroes doing nothing on the side, knowing full well that he could easily suffocate to death from that.

He sprinted forward, mind racing even faster than his legs as he thought of ways to stop the villain.

Of course, he could always use his wings. His feathers could be used to block the villains sight, and pull Katsuki out. He glanced to the side after hearing Strike, a baseball themed hero, shout at him. He saw a bag of trash next to him, and saw Kamui Woods defending a civilian by using a Laquered Chain Prison to shield them, and his mind realized that the contents of the bag could act the same.

Using a feather to grab them, which wouldn’t be counted as illegals since a. There was a villain attack, and self-defense were suitable defenses, however he actively seeked out the confrontation, b. He wasn't using it for transportation or fighting, and c. It didn’t halt the heroes efforts more than he already was.

Plus, if needed, Keigo could smooth talk his way to getting of the charges, even if he disliked relying on his brother to solve his problems.

He opened the bag while clearing the last couple of meters and through it, reaching for Katsuki and using a few feathers to aid in pulling him.

A blond haired head wearing a scowl emerged and hacked up slime while he heaved a breath, and he used explosions to propel himself while his feathers and Izuku pulled.

Katsuki stepped out of the slime, and Izuku grinned as he used his Quirk to escape the range of fire and get back to safety while he was healed by a feather of Izuku’s snuck onto his hair.

Now, the heroes could fight the villain’s freely. Nothing holding them back. Backdraft moved to extinguish the flames, and Kamui blocked any escape attempts from the sludge-like body.

All Might stepped in a moment later, and _Smashed!_ the villain to stop their fighting.

Izuku vaguely wondered if the sludge had nerves to feel the force of the blast, and if it was a mutation or transformation type Quirk, an did so what was his normal body like? Could he change the viscosity of his body or not, and if so, why didn-

_Focus!_

Katsuki scowled once they were back across Backdraft’s line of safety, and Izuku panted. He was relatively scratch-free, a few singes and a bruise from tripping (when had that happened?) and some scrapes on his palm.

He pulled a smaller feather and used it to heal up the minor injuries, not wanting to waste a large one on a simple injury.

There heroes scolded him for being reckless and also using his Quirk, but he had his defense and the ended up praising him for his Quick thinking and Bakugou for his strong Quirk and resilience.

Once they’d gotten away, Matsuki pushed him against an alley wall with a deep scowl ingrained on his face.

“That was a one of, hear me nerd? I won’t be needing any of your stupid rescuing, alright! So don’t try anymore, or else you’ll be the one’s the heroes are rescuing and that dumb brother of your can’t help that!” 

Ah. There it was. The Bakugou Katsuki Stubbornness™ in which he didn’t need any help. 

After Izuku realized how toxic the school was with their ‘Strong Quirks Are Better, Weak Quirked and Quirkless Don't Matter!’ ethic, he’d instantly switched.

It seems they’d gotten to Bakugo somewhat. He decided to go along with it, and apologized to him for saving him, but otherwise was fine and they left on decent terms.

Kacchan didn’t notice the small wave sent after he left, and Izuku didn’t realize the grumbling was a show, and so was the angry posture while his form retreated.

Just as he was about to continue out of the alley, he was stopped by a blind figure.

“I AM HERE!!” He exclaimed, and Izuku shied back.

Izuku glanced around ensuring there wasn’t a villain nearby, so why was All Might here? He coughed, and there stood the deflated form of All Might.

“Young man, what you-” 

“Sorry, did you just assume my gender and pronouns? You are correct, but there’s going to be a case where you’re wrong and you can completely ruin someone’s day like that. Ask first at least, or just use gender-neutral terms when referring to others. You could easily ask for my name and use that, say something inspiration like ‘young hero’ and then talk about how they’ll be a hero one day. Or just use a nickname. Or just be like ‘you there!’ I don’t know, just try to be better?”

His fingertips were pressed to his face as he frowned. All Might seemed frozen. He rebooted himself a moment afterwards, and seemed to decide on continuing the speech.

“What you just did back inspired me. What is your name, young m- young one?” He seemed to be making an effort. Good.

“Takami Izuku, nice to see you.”

“Well, Young Takami, I’ve thought about, and I’ve decided you’re worthy of inheriting my Quirk!” He exclaimed, reaching his arms out.

Izuku muttered about Quirk theory, and All Might just looked confused before chopping him on the head.

“Young Takami! This is a life-changing decision! Do you want this power, or not? You can use it to become an even stronger hero!”

Izuku pondered it, for once not muttering 

“Can you tell me a little more about it?” He asked, and All Might seemed shocked before nodding.

“What I’m about to tell you can not be learned by anyone else, alright?” He said, and Izuku nodded.

“My Quirk was passed on to me by my mentor, a great hero, and I was her successor. My Quirk is a strength-stockpiling Quirk, which uses the strength of past users and keeps it, allowing the current holder inhuman strength. So, Young Takami, what do you say?”

He looked at him, paused. Izuku wondered, for a moment, where that lighting had come from not thirty seconds ago, and that breeze. He was pretty sure that All Might was the protagonist of a Princess move rather than the Humber one hero, but that didn’t matter.

All Might’s Quirk would help with fighting. Sure, it’d be a leg up in the field, but then, how would he explain away a third Quirk? Shadow Freddy was explained as a mutation from his father’s side, since he’d had someone who could turn into an animal and someone who could turn themselves into steel, combining. But this?

And he didn’t want the attention limelight heroes like All Might and Keicchan got. He just wanted to help people. A flashy Quirk like that would only make his goal harder. His feathers were great at rescue and defense, as well as emergency services like healing. His goals were happily on being an underground hero, and rescue could be optional.

Shadow Freddy was great for information, considering he could blend into the shadows decently, and he could record the audio. 

He’d found that out after finding a recording of Charlotte, Gabriel, Shadow Bonnie, and him being poetic and dumb at three am. It brought back happy memories and waves of grief for him, and he knew in that moment he had to stop the evils that hurt more than daylight villains.

The evils that knew where to hide themselves and the evidence, people like William, The Man Behind The Slaughter. 

He needed to go underground to do that, though. There was a clear choice.

“No.” He was clear and simple in his response, and All Might stared for a moment. 

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” He asked, somehow chivalrous while being a snob. 

“No,” he repeated, crossing his arms, “You’re Quirk would make my goals harder. A flashy power up like yours makes the ideal limelight hero. I want to go underground. Drawing attention to myself is a negative thing in the underground community, and your Quirk would not allow me that secrecy.” 

All Might seemed to shrivel up. “Okay.”

“Plus, why not give it to somehow who wants to be a hero, has a heroic character, and doesn’t the tools to be one themselves? A weak-Quirked person with drive will always be better than a person with a strong Quirk but no drive. Offer your Quirk to them and make someone’s dream.” He seemed uninterested, but surprisingly, those words were completely honest. 

“Make sure it can be explained away as well. A Quirk mutation, or perhaps a late development. That was another factor in my decision.”

“M-My boy, this is an awfully mature choice, but surely you're joking? I’m offering you the chance of a lifetime here!” He exclaimed, somewhat shocked by the fact he hadn’t accepted it. “You have a heroic spirit, I saw it then. You know the rules and how to bend them, and I see no better candidate.”

“Again, I’m refusing it. This chance does not line up with my dreams,—no, goals— so I’m not taking it. Offer it to someone who really needs it, which isn’t me. Good luck on your quest, and may you find the right person. Goodbye, All Might.” He turned, walking away and leaving a skeletal man in shock, as if his whole worldview was crumbled.

(It was, he doesn’t know. He just spoke about a fifteen year old boy from decades ago, Quirkless with a dream rather than the pro he currently was. If he would have looked back, he might have seen the setting sun reflecting off half-formed tears.)

Izuku relaxes that night with his brother, playing some random reruns in the TV while laughing about his coworker, Best Jeanist, who treated to take his laid back hairstyle after a debrief.

Izuku couldn’t imagine his brother with groomed hair, just as he couldn’t imagine himself in that spot. 

Keigo laughed, taking a sip of hot chocolate despite the fog his glasses gained from it. Izuku smiled and leaned back, unpacking the day’s stress. 

Keigo saw his expression, and Izuku saw his. TheyMd talk about it tomorrow. 

Today was to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have a genuine question: how the hell do people with random Quirks find out what they are??? Like Stain. If he drank some blood at the hospital they have no evidence it was his fault. How do they know this stuff??
> 
> Like obviously they can tell for people like Shinsou, Present Mic, Hagakure, Shouji etc. etc.
> 
> But the Quirk you’d need to have body fluids and stuff. How did Momo find out? Did her parents just like teach her molecular make ups in case that was her Quirk? She built a canon at one point, and on the _Smash!!_ she made a motorbike that worked during the endurance tests. Can she make things assembled, or did she just time it right so everything was positioned perfectly? What if she accidently messed up and parts that shound’t be fused together are?
> 
> Why doesn’t Momo have snacks as a tool? She has a belt, use it for things other than decorative purposes! She should have either the most common ones she uses memorized, or have like a booklet with ‘recipes’ in her belt for chanced she gets to prepare, eg. raids, planning session, and sneak attacks.
> 
> She has time to wait for cues, she should make sure she’s prepared. 
> 
> The title is from Words Fail from Dear Evan Hansen, which I recently got the book of and I’m going to read it so much over the break.
> 
> Canon Izuku is a westernabo and so is All Might, change my mind. He totally knows at least eight grade level geography there, and knows a bit about major wars there. He totally got it from All Might too.
> 
> Change. my. mind.
> 
> So this chapter was 2k words, about twice as much as normal for this fic. I’m officially on winter break now, so expect either more or less updates. Idk. I’m also working on several oneshots, and some for other fics, so don’t be surprised if I don’t update this immediately.
> 
> Anyways, have a good winter or summer, depending on where you are on the world, if you don’t celebrate holidays, if you celebrate them, happy Holidays!


	21. The Day Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrance exams!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that totally was a reference to the season one opening song. It kept playing my mind, along with the Demon Slayer opening while writing this. :>
> 
> Enjoy, and I’m sorry I didn’t update earlier so I made this a little longer.

“Good luck on the exams, baby Bro!” Keigo said, and Izuku froze before playing it off as nerves.

Michael had said that to him. Michael called him that, it was Mikey’s thing to say.

But Keigo didn’t know that. 

And he couldn’t really explain it either, so he dealt with it. Walking to the station, he smiled softly. 

Today was the day. The day do the entrance exams, the day he would prove his training with Keigo did pay off. 

There was nothing that could get in his way, he thought. The doors opened, and he boarded the station, finding a spot to sit and coal his nerves. 

There was a girl with orange hair next to him, and he nodded at her with a smile, which she returned. 

Pulling open a game on his phone, one that wouldn’t get him frustrated, he moved through levels at a rather quick pace. 

He sighed as he heard his stop announced, getting off along with a couple others. The orange-haired girl, a brunette, and… Lots of other people. 

Okay. This is fine.

He took a deep breath, looking up at the school which towered above him.

He could do this. Nothing would stop, nothing would get in his way, he’d make his brothers proud-

A brick.

A brick was in the way. That’s it. His hero career ended here. 

_I’m sorry, Mikey. Keichan. I’m a disappointment._

He was already getting a feather out of his wing when he noticed he wasn’t falling, but rather spinning in circles.

He panicked for an undignified moment, and he scrabbles around in the air because he didn’t start flying, his wings hadn’t moved.

He noticed a girl next to him, and he corrects himself as best as he can and faces her.

“Sorry, I didn’t ask before using my Quirk. I figured it’d be bad luck to fall before the exam though!” She says, and a small ‘release!’ is muttered as she clasps her hands.

“Thank you!” He exclaims, and bows before they both run off towards the hero exams. 

They entered a large room, directed for where to sit based off their numbers, and he saw tests on each seat. The first page had a large red message, saying to _not open this test until the practitioner has given you permission_ and Izuku sat down.

The written exam was not going to start for a few more minutes, if he had to guess on the amount of people around him and the fact the ministers weren’t giving directions other than seating. There wasn’t even one in the center of the room.

He took a deep breath, forcing his nerves down and telling them to _leave me alone for a couple of hours, you’re just the feeling of not being prepared_ although that was pointless.

They resurfaced with new worries of, _what if you fail, what if Keicchan pulls you out and says that his training was a mistake, what if he decides that because you failed he didn’t want you anymore, that all the training was yseless-_

“Good morning everyone!” The hero in the center excitedly exclaimed in English. Izuku recognized it, and he frowned, wondering if the others would. The hero returned to Japanese however, and Izuku’s frown was replaced with interest about this person.

Nedzu. The principal of UA High. His Quirk was High Specs, and he was an animal with a Quirk that allowed him to learn how to speak Japanese and, if the greeting was any sign, English as well. His calculations were on point every time, so long as he had the required information. 

Which he did most of the time. Everyone in their right mind who knew of the… Ray, bear, mouse, creature? Who ran UA would listen to him, because Nedzu has shut down many business and schools.

He was an opponent to be feared, and not simply because of his fighting style or special moves. 

(He actually worked off the battlefield, giving information to heroes and occasionally gathering his own with a dabble of blackmail and black market busts here and there. Izuku was through with information gathering as well, especially when he had near-unrestricted access because of his brother’s status, who only encouraged his habit.)

“I’m sure you all know about the UA Entrance Exams, considering you’re here, and the rigorous education here at this fine establishment. As such, these tests in front of you will be no easy quiz that you can blow off without studying. We expect the best performance from our students academically, and your specialty class grades will not hinder us from expelling you should we find your performance lacking,” the rat-like, suit-bearing principal said, hand making a gesture towards his own copy projected behind him.

“However, in the end, it is up to the teacher whether they deem your reformable adequate or not. On that note, please understand that you should do your best on these tests, as these will decide whether your future is here or at another school. Thank you, and please do your best. I look forward to seeing you this year!” He said, hopping off the stage and returning to the door he’d emerged from earlier.

No pressure.

And even if he failed, he’d applied to General Education, plus he could take the licensing exam via Keigo’s recommendations the same route he went himself.

Not that his brother had a choice, based on what he’d told him.

Another hero he hadn’t seen often before, one with a Quirk that seemed to affect their body and transform it into that relating a dog told them they could begin after explaining consequences for cheating, sabotaging students in their education and exam, yada yada.

Good grief, the man talked a lot. Izuku filled in the answers rather quickly, noting he only had to spend a couple minutes on average. The sound on pencils scraping against paper, the occasional pen clicking, and pages turning echoed in his ears as he frowned. His wings puffed up slightly, a physical sign of his irritation, but he endured it. 

Gripping the key in his pocket, he bit his lip and scribbled his own answer.

His kanji was so-so, the English alphabet was way easier for him though, but he doubted he’d be able to use that instead. 

He noticed the packet thinning as he progressed, losing track of time in his intense focus but he frowned when he realized that he’d finished rather early.

He went through his answers again once, no twice, and frowned.

Nedzu had said this should take longer, didn’t he? As if on Queen, the timer announced five minutes, and Izuku decided to do a Quirk analysis on a student next to him in the back of the packet because why not? He’d copy it into his notebook later, but they'd said he couldn’t use any outside sources for information.

He glanced to his other side, noticing the boy next to him was gone and the pencil had fallen to the floor. Glancing at the test, he saw the answers were similar to his until the graphite ended in a messy line.

He must have been removed by force, perhaps cheating?

He shook his head and glanced back at the girl next to him for a brief moment. Their Quirk was a rather obvious one, invisibility, and he penned down his thoughts somewhat coherently.

The timer signified the time endi and stunners were required to put their pencils in the air.

Izuku did so, and glanced to his side. One kid tried to get on a few more characters, but he was quickly stopped.

Taking a deep breath, because he’d finished it early and went over it twice, there was only a small chance there was stupid mistake, but he had still been nervous.

His anxiety diagnosis did explain some of it, and he tried to stuff it down once again.

At least he’d be able to work off his nerves next.

* * *

The announcer entered, and Izuku was excited. Could you blame him? It was one of his favorites, one he even set a bet with Katsuki about. Even if there was no concrete evidence, he just… _knew_ that he was right. Present Mic was a comfort to him, listening to the English that, with such energy, reminded him of Elizabeth in a way.

He also started in English, similar to Nedzu, but he had the tendency to switch back and forth with simple phrases and idioms. It was mildly annoying, but also something familiar, so he didn’t mind.

The girl next to him nodded along, her horns bobbing.

He quivered with nervous excitement, staring ahead as _Present Mic, the Voice Hero, who’s Quirk is amazing. His voice was amplified and used as a weapon against villains as their hearing was ambushed by the volume and frequency of the sound waves. Izuku had some theories on how his body physically adapted to it-_

The other examinee had also asked about a fourth robot and something about UA’s shame, but Izuku had blocked that part out. He recognized them as Iida Tenya, his friend and brother is his brother’s friend.

“That's right, listenerrr!” He held the ‘r’ for a slightly longer time than what could be considered normal, but also wasn’t obviously held. 

It was a fine line to tread, but also a rather unimportant one, and yet Present Mic did it effortlessly.

“These funky little guys are the zero-pointers. They don’t give ya any points and act crazy in small areas, so it’s best to avoid them! Good luck, everyone!”

Izuku frowned as he made the signal for everyone to get ready and headed out.

Today was the day he’d prove himself. Today was the day he’d show Keugo’s training wasn’t a waste of time, that he wasn’t like Zenitsu from Kimetsu no Yaiba, and that Mikey was right when he said he could be a hero.

He took a deep breath as he changed into his exercise outfit, heading to his assigned field. He could do this.

…

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve started a notes on Quirk theory and I plan to at least make one on each character whose Quirk has been seen used. For example, Intelli from the licensing exams. I’ll add a link to it or just edit these notes for each one later, or make it it’s own fic, but for now a brief Quirk Theory based on my memory of the notes and ones I haven’t gotten to.
> 
> Mineta Minoru  
> Sadly.
> 
> Okay, so his body adapted to his Quirk in a similar way that Mina’s did in the fact she isn’t, y’know, disintegrated by her acid. How did his body know to not get stuck in it? What physically stops him from getting trapped? Is his height related to his Quirk, or is he just a dwarf? Is there like a coating on his skin that doesn’t allow him to get stuck to it? Has Mineta ever used his sticky glass after getting dust or something as a quick clean up, because that would be really efficient 
> 
> How do they clean and remove them from places they’re stuck to?


	22. The One That Took You Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the practical exams!! *jazz hands*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Not a near-death experience, bro. It’s a vibe check from god.”
> 
> -Kirishima or Kaminari, probably.
> 
> Gues the song the titles from and I’ll give you a prize!! Mystery for now!

Taking deep breaths, Izuku wrung his fingers and stretched. 

Keigo had shown him some nice techniques when he was stressed and nervous, and using them really helped.

He felt prepared. He was glancing around the people around him, noticing a distinct lack of blonde hair, or any hair style he really knew for that mat-

The nice girl from the gate was there, the one who saved him from falling.

He was going to head over and wish her luck, maybe ask for her name because saying ‘nice girl’ in his head was annoying.

Then Tenya stepped between them.

He pushed his glasses further up his nose, hands stiff. “You should leave her alone. She’s doing her best to focus, as are we all! You should focus on yourself and be preparing for the exams, Izuku.”

Izuku blinked. The red mask in his head felt heavy with the purple track suit.

“Look, I’m not going to try to distract her. I was going to wish her luck, and tell her that I’d be excited to see her in class soon. I honestly think you cussed more of a distraction by coming up to me and confronting me about this, look at everyone around us, Tenya. We’re going to have to work on that...” He gestured around, and the bespectacled boy blinked in shock.

“You’re right, my apologies for my-” the deep bow was cut short by Present Mic screaming for them to begin as the exam started. Blinking the shock away, Izuku apologized before lifting into the air, blinding a few people as the sun reflected off of his wings.

Diving into a weak point of the robot (believe him, he knew weak points well. How else do you beat Toy Chica at Duck, Duck, Smash?) he crushed the two pointer, sending it flying back as he moved in to the next one.

He continued in a similar manner, occasionally using a feather to heal someone who might have sprained an ankle or wrist.

It was going rather well until he saw a main road, full of destroyed robots. Wincing a moment and standing silently for the pain he knew that would feel like (hence why he made his attacks quick, even if they weren’t sentient) as he carried on.

The zero pointer had other plans though, and he nearly fell as large rumbles erupted through the examination ground.

He glanced back, seeing the large robot and grit his teeth.

Everyone was screaming and running away, and it was a pain. They were trampling each other, and chaos reigned momentarily.

Izuku was frozen until one sound cut through to him.

A scream. A scream for help, to be exact. He raced over towards the sound of it, seeing a girl trapped beneath rubble and someone else trying to help her.

Their leg was trapped, so Izuku pulled out a feather, hardening it and grabbing a larger stone to make a lever. The other boy looked shock until a stark look of determination crossed their face.

“1, 2, 3!” He screamed, pushing his whole body weight with some propulsion from his wings as the other boy lifted the rock on the other side. 

The girl (and wow, it was Nice Girl, coincidence?) crawled out and they dropped the large piece of debris.

“You okay? Are you able to walk?” He asked. The girl shook her head, face scrunched up as he gestured toward her ankle. 

The purple-haired kid lifted her onto his back and they moved out of the path of the zero-pointer. 

He set her down, and she grunted as she hit the hard floor. 

“Alright, I just need you to hold her still, okay? I need to make sure the legs in the right position and that the bones are fine, or else it could heal weird. Takami, by the way.”

“Shinsou Hitoshi.” He said, doing as he asked. “You know much about medical work?”

“I know enough to ensure the body won’t heal bad. Looks like it’s a sprain, but it’s also a bad one.”

“Yeah, I figured. Uraraka Ochako.”

He pulled another feather out, setting it onto the wound as it flowed brightly before fading into the skin. 

“You should be good to walk, but I’d still be a littl-”

“TIIIIMES UP, LITTLE LISTENERS!!” Present Mic’s shout cut through the air, and he saw the crushed expression on the boy’s face.

“No… I barely got five points..” he muttered, and Izuku’s heart went out to him.

“We’ve gotta get going. You should probably stop by Recovery Gile to make sure there’s nothing else wrong.”

“Y-yeah… Um, thank you!” She said as she hurried off towards the small station Recovery Girl had set up near the exit.

“Hey, thanks for helping me lift that up, it was pretty heavy.”

“Yeah, sure.” He shrugged, and Izuku frowned. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

The boy looked back and forth with a tight expression before glaring right at him.

“Why do you care?” 

Izuku blinked. Once. Twice. Then-

“Why wouldn’t I-”

Everything was fog. He couldn’t tell what was happening really. He heard someone asking something, and he felt his mouth move, but he didn’t know what was happening.

A figure came from the side, expression panicked. “Chris! Chris!!” He glanced to the side, seeing Elizabeth standing there frantically waving among the rubble. No one paid any attention to her. Michael was next to her, shouting as well, and his eyes somehow locked onto their blurry forms.

“Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! You can do it, lil’ bro! You’re strong enough for this!” Michael’s voice cut through, and Elizabeth chimes in, making it louder.

Somewhere in his mind, he registered no one was asking them to shut up, but he didn’t understand that part of him. He couldn’t put the information together to make a conclusion.

He stared back at the boy who helped him before slowly, and painfully, blinking his eyes shut.

He opened them, eyes wide with wonder as he stared at the purple haired boy in awe. “Was that you Quirk?” 

A nod, slow, and he glanced at the floor. 

“That was so cool! How does it work? Do you need a response, or is it an action? Touch, maybe? But you didn’t touch me… Unless there’s a time period to it…”

The boy looked like he was awaiting a blow, if any of the training with his brot-

Keigo. The people who were his siblings are dead. He’d never call Keigo his onii-chan, never curse him with the weight of that burden. 

It seemed to crush its past holders after all.

“Why… Aren’t you mad I used it on you?”

“I mean, you could have just asked me normally and I would have said yes because that would have been so cool to experience. And it felt super weird, and-”

Oh.

_Oh._

Michael. Liz. 

They were there. There were watching him, cheering him on, telling him he could do it-

But they were _dead_ , his mind helpfully supplied. 

“All EXAMINEEEES, please clear out! It’s not very groooovy to stay and loiter in the fields, ya feel?” Present Mic’s voice cut through the silence as Shinsou blinked.

Izuku waved with a smile and started walking away, forcing himself to ignore the problem of Mikey and Lizzy appearing until he was off UA grounds.

He bit his lip, ignoring the amount of anxiety and stress pulling on top of him as he walked out of UA grounds with his head high and face determined.

To any passerby, he might look calm and proud. Izuku would disagree with that statement.

If he were to describe himself, his best description would be _stick some rice in a blender, mix that with some chicken broth, blend eggs too, soy sauce, maybe some ketchup and mashed potatoes, add some more squash_.

In short, Izuku was currently a mixing pot of emotions and thoughts. He saw dead people which couldn’t be explained away with the susual dream excuse. He took the exam and might fail.

(Which, regarding the boy’s words. He could get in through the exams from Keigo. Maybe he’d give him some of his points.)

He didn’t want to disappoint, but he walked to the next school he’d taken an exam for, going through a similar process as he just did for the written test. 

They put the practical on the next day so everyone could be well-rested for it.

He released a breath as he walked back to his apartment with Keigo.

“Tadaima!” He called out, and threw himself onto the couch. 

He drifted off to whatever podcast Keigo was listening to now as he heated up some left-over takeout. No dreams comforted him now, but they also didn’t haunt him.

Not a dream, but rather a memory.

_“Why are we killing the guards?” Shadow Freddy shifted their feet beneath himself._

_“The first one Susie found out wasn’t our killer, despite the same uniform. So we’re drawing attention. Sooner or later, he’ll come back. He always does.” Golden Freddy leaned back, and with the slightly higher voice, he could tell it was Cassidy._

_Not that he needed the extra cue when her anger leaked through like a disease, she’d never rested until he’d paid for his crimes against them._

_Cassidy was their protector, in a way, of the children that lost their lives because of him. She had promised them he’d be brought justice by her own hands, and that he’d suffer for it too._

_He didn’t know who their killer was, but if he hurt his friends, he deserved to suf **fer**._

__(You’re not as bad as them. You don’t help out in the actual death of them. Not as much as Teddy and Fritz.)_ _

__(You could, if you wanted.)_ _

__(But what made you better than the murder then?)_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but like- slight manga spoiler for Toga, Meta Liberation Arc time period.
> 
> She can copy Quirks when she becomes the person, as displayed as her being Uraraka and floating things. But what if it was a mutation? Would her anatomy change? If she got Shouji’s blood, would she get extra arms growing from her? She replicated the clothes, but does she chose what outfits? It’s not at the point the blood was taken, since Uraraka definitely wasn’t in her hero outfit when Toga got the blood. 
> 
> Also, not a PG though but uh-
> 
> When everyone has Quirks n stuff that varies their anatomy and body...
> 
> What’s defined as like a monster fricker?
> 
> Anyways go drink water beautiful humans, eat if you haven’t, and make sure to consume the proper ammount of calories required for you to maintain your muscle and proper immune system!! ^^ 
> 
> -Your local parental fanfic author

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment! I really appreciate them, and I try to answer every comment


End file.
